


휴식

by hicstans



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Suicide, rest in peace
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>닥터와 잭이 영원히 휴식할 곳을 찾다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

뜻밖에도 마스터가 끌려온 곳은 감옥이 아니었다.  
대통령궁 깊숙한 곳 로드 프레지던트의 집무실에 들어선 마스터는 어리둥절했으나 곧 납득했다. 그는 도망자이고 어느 기준으로 보나 범죄자였지만 그렇다고 지금까지 타임로드들이 그를 잡아다가 정의를 실현하겠다고 재판에 회부한 적은 없었다. 적어도 성공한 적은 없었다. 그런데 이번 만큼은 마치 CIA전원이 그에게 총동원되기라도 한 양 마스터와 그의 타디스를 우주 끝까지라도 추격해서는 마침내 체포해서 갈리프레이까지 끌고 오는데 성공하고 말았다.  
마스터는 대체 자기가 높으신 분 누구의 심기를 이리도 건드린 걸까 궁금해졌다. 그의 적 중 누군가가 갑자기 대통령이라도 되지 않았다면 이런 일이 일어날 리는 없었다. 하지만 그는 적어도 최근에는 타임로드 유력인사 누구에게 개인적인 피해를 입히거나 모욕을 가한 일이 없었다. 갈리프레이 소식을 요새 좀 못 듣기는 했지만 과거까지 뒤져도 그럴 만 한 사람은 역시 떠오르지 않았다.  
그가 들어온 곳과 반대편의 문이 열리고 엄숙하고 무거워 보이는 예장을 걸친 갈리프레이의 대통령 각하가 모습을 드러내었다. 그를 알아보고 마스터는 입을 벌렸다가 다물었다.  
“이건.... 뜻밖이군.”  
상대가 입을 열기 전 마스터가 먼저 말했다.  
“어쩌다 그런 꼴이 된 건가, 친애하는 닥터? 자네의 괴상한 의상 취향이 도를 넘었음은 익히 알고 있었지만 이건 그 중에서도 특히 심하군.”  
닥터가 마스터의 바로 앞까지 다가왔다.  
“그건 내가 해야 할 말이 아닐까, 마스터? 자네 꼴을 보게나. 내가 입고 있는 것은 전통과 권력이지만 그대가 지금 걸친 것은 남의 시체이지 않은가.”  
마스터는 대꾸하지 못했다. 그러나 곧 그는 얼굴에 비웃음을 띄웠다.  
“그리고 그 권력을 아낌없이 사용하여 나를, 자네의 가장 큰 적을 이렇게 쇠사슬로 얽어 잡아들이셨다 이건가. 축하하네. 자네가 이겼군. 그래서 이제 어쩔 거지, 나를 처형할 건가? 감옥 가장 깊은 곳에 가두고 열쇠를 블랙홀에 던져버릴 건가?”  
마스터가 놀리는 어조로 말했다. 그러나 예상과 달리 닥터는 화내지도 마스터를 불쌍히 여기는 시선으로 내려다보지도 않았다.  
닥터는 부끄러워보였다.  
“실은, 맡아줬으면 하는 일이 있어서 부른 걸세.”  
“일이라고?”  
마스터가 의심어린 시선을 보냈다.  
“대통령 각하께는 이미 직속 암살자가 있는 것으로 아는데?”  
무례를 꾸짖듯이 마스터를 호송해 온 CIA요원들이 그의 어깨를 잡아 눌렀다. 닥터는 그만두라고 손짓했다.  
“나는 이 자리에 8년째 있는 거라네.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“칭찬해줘야겠군, 그렇게나 오래 안 도망가고 한 자리에 붙어있다니. 그런 재능이 있는 줄은 몰랐는걸.”  
닥터는 마스터의 빈정거림을 무시했다.  
“그러면서 알게 된 사실이 하나 있는데, 보통 타임로드들은 별 문제 안 생기고 별 변화 없이 세상이 조용하기만 하면 대통령이 누구든 장관이 누구든 별로 신경을 안 쓴다는 걸세.”  
“그걸 아는데 8년이나 걸렸다고? 닥터, 그런 건 5분이면 알 수 있다네. 아니 아무리 늦어도 자네 같은 사람이 재선되었을 때 정도는 알아야 할 것이 아닌가.”  
“지금 주제는 나의 멍청함이 아니고.”  
“아닌가?”  
“그게, 최근에 장관 자리 하나가 비었다네, 내무 쪽이긴 하지만.”  
마스터가 방금 말의 의미를 깨닫는 데는 시간이 제법 걸렸다.  
“........닥터?”  
“알아, 이름만 거창할 뿐 시시한 행정직이라고 생각해도 할 수 없네, 사실이 그렇기도 하고. 분명 자네의 정복욕도 지배욕도 탐구열도 만족시키기엔 턱없이 부족한 자리이겠지만......”  
“잠깐만, 닥터. 내가 왜 그 일을 수락할 거라고 생각..... 아니 내가 할 수 있을 거라고 생각하는 이유가 뭔데?”  
마스터는 가드들의 손아귀에서 벗어나 닥터 쪽으로 한 걸음 내딛었다. 닥터의 말에 역시 놀라 굳어있던 요원들이 깜짝 놀라 서둘러 그를 다시 뒤로 잡아끌었다.  
“그야 자네는 내가 지금까지 만나본 그 누구보다도 뛰어난 인재이지 않나. 자네가 마음만 먹으면 못할 일이 없을 거야...... 어, 내가 방해만 하지 않으면 말이지.”  
“그거 내가 아니라 자신을 칭찬하는 것 아닌가?”  
“아무튼. 그리고 자네가 수락할 거라고 생각하는 표면적인 이유는.”  
“이유가 층층이 쌓여있다는 건가? 멋지군.”  
“나는 갈리프레이의 로드 프레지던트이고, 자네의 범죄 기록을 지우고 자네에게 새로운 몸과 재생성 기회를 줄 수 있기 때문이지. 12번의 재생성을 갖춘 완전한 타임로드 신체를 말일세.”  
마스터가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“.................왜?”  
한참 만에 마스터가 다시 목소리를 낼 수 있었다.  
“그야, 트라켄인의 몸을 한 사람이 국가의 수뇌부에 있는 걸 기껍게 보지 않을 사람이 많이 있으니까?”  
“왜 나를 그렇게 열렬하게 관직에 임명하고 싶어 하는데?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“그게, 표면 아래 깔린 이유는......”  
닥터가 마스터에게 다가섰다. 거의 몸이 맞닿을 정도로, 마스터가 뒤로 물러나고 싶어질 정도로 다가와서 닥터는 양 손으로 마스터의 얼굴을 감싸 쥐었다. 닥터가 텔레파시 접촉을 시도할 거라 예상하고 있던 마스터는 둘 사이에 이루어진 접촉이 정신적이 아닌 신체적인 접촉이란 걸 조금 늦게 눈치 채고 말았다.  
“닥!...”  
마스터가 입을 벌린 틈을 타 닥터는 입맞춤을 깊게 했다. 상황을 깨달은 마스터가 뒤늦게 버둥거렸으나 닥터는 놔주지 않았다. 마침내 포기한 마스터가 닥터에게 혀를 마주 감았다. 닥터가 입술을 마주한 채 미소를 지었다. 마스터가 닥터의 입술을 피가 나오지 않을 만큼 깨물었다.  
“첫 경험부터 너무 거친 것 아닌가?”  
입술을 떼고 한 걸음 물러난 닥터가 불평했다. 마스터는 이를 드러내며 그를 노려보았다.  
“제대로 된 설명부터 하시지, 대통령 각하. 이게 대체 무슨 짓이지?”  
“기회지.”  
“기회?”  
“그래. 자네가 원하는 두 가지, 권력과 나를 동시에 가질 기회.”  
마스터는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“자네 취향에는 너무..... 합법적일지도 모르겠지만, 아무리 은하계며 우주를 점령하고 지배해 봐야 내가 공동 통치자로 삼아달라고 쫓아가는 일은 절대 없을 거란 걸 깨달을 때도 되었지 않았나? 그러니 이번엔 자네가 내게 오는 방법을 시도해 봐도 좋지 싶은데. 갈리프레이 정도면 다른 은하계 전부에 지지 않을 정도로 훌륭한 행성이지 않나.”  
마스터는 거의 망연자실에 가까운 표정으로 닥터를 올려다보았다.  
“꼭 정복이란 표현을 어디에라도 넣어야 직성이 풀리겠다면 자네가 내 마음을 정복했다고 주장해도 좋을.....”  
“그만, 닥터.”  
마스터가 손을 들어올려 - 수갑으로 묶여있었으므로 양 손을 다 - 닥터의 말을 막았다.  
“무슨 수작인지는 모르겠지만.”  
“수작이 아니....”  
“입 좀 다물라고.”  
마스터가 이를 갈며 말했다. 닥터는 정말로 입을 다물었다.  
“무슨 수작인지는 모르겠지만, 좋아. 당분간 어울려 놀아주지. 마침 한가하던 참이었으니까.”  
마스터가 자기를 잡아온 요원들을 흘끔 뒤돌아보았다.  
“저들에게 미친 듯이 쫓기느라 최근엔 아무 것도 못 했거든.”  
그들은 뭔가 말하고 싶은 듯 입을 벌렸으나 그 전에 닥터가 먼저 손뼉을 짝 쳤다.  
“좋아, 그럼 자네의 새 몸부터 만들어야겠군. 별관에 임시로 지낼 곳을 마련해뒀으니 취임 전에 업무 먼저 파악해두면 어떤가? 아니면......”  
“이거 먼저 해결하면 어떻겠나, 대통령 각하?”  
마스터가 수갑으로 묶인 양 손을 들어보였다.  
“아, 그렇지. 풀어드리게.”  
닥터가 명령했다. 두 요원은 머뭇거렸다.  
“공직에 취임하기에 앞서 내가 암살자가 아니라는 것부터 증명해야할 판이군.”  
마스터는 고개를 흔들었다. 닥터가 자기 주머니를 뒤졌다. 젤리 베이비 봉지와 바나나를 세 개씩 꺼내고 난 뒤에야 그가 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 찾아내어 마스터의 수갑을 풀어주었다.  
수갑을 풀어 떨어뜨리고 마스터는 양 손으로 닥터의 어깨를 잡고 성큼성큼 걸어 그를 뒤에 있는 책상에 밀어붙였다.  
“꼼짝 마라!”  
요원 둘이 무기를 뽑아들고 마스터를 겨누었다. 마스터는 그들에겐 눈길도 돌리지 않고 닥터와 눈을 마주했다.  
“저들을 당장 내보내게.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“이제 곧 자네에게 다른 누구한테도 보여주고 싶지 않은 짓을 할 테니.”  
“확신하나?”  
닥터가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“나는 늘 자네에게 필요 이상의 과시욕이 있다고 생각했네만....”  
마스터는 닥터를 조금 더 밀어붙였다.  
“과시당하고 싶나?”  
“나가보게나, 모두들.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그리고 문에 귀 대고 있지도 말도록.”  
두 CIA들은 뜨악한 표정을 지었지만 그렇다고 대통령의 명령을 계속 무시할 수도 없었다. 사람들은 집무실을 나갔다.

 

잠시 닥터의 음모에 발맞춰줘서 나쁠 건 없다고 마스터는 생각했다. 최악의 상황이라 해도 그는 다시 한 번 타임로드 신체를 가질 수 있을 것이고 주의 깊게 상황을 살피고 재빨리 도망친다면 목숨 두어 개 정도는 건진 채 떠날 수 있을 지도 모른다. 게다가 그가 말려든 음모가 무엇이든 최악의 상황이 닥치기 전까지는 닥터와 함께 있을 수조차 있는 것이다. 마스터는 이게 모두 꿈이어서 다음 날 자기 타디스 안에서 혼자 깨어난다 해도 하나도 이상하게 여기지 않을 거라 생각했다.  
깨어나 보니 타디스에 홀로 있는 일은 벌어지지 않았다. 어렵고 위험하고 더러운 일을 몰래 처리해야 하는 비밀 지령 같은 것도 없었다. 목숨을 더 잃기 전에 도망쳐야 하는 위급 사태도 벌어지지 않았다. 심지어 그는 새로운 업무도 그런대로 잘 해 냈다.  
마스터는 자기 인생 뭐가 잘못된 건지 심각하게 다시 생각해보지 않을 수 없었다.

 

잭이 닥터를 다시 만난 건 우연이었다.  
어느 번화한 우주항의 뒷골목에서 잭은 그날도 술로 그날 밤을 흘려보내고 있었다. 잘생긴 외모에서 나오는 좋은 인상을 모조리 깎아먹을 만큼 어두운 분위기를 풍기고 있었지만 신경 쓰는 사람은 없었다. 이 곳 분위기가 원래 그랬다. 그래서 잭 같이 모든 걸 잃은 뒤 고통과 회한을 술로 없애려는 사람들을 유난히 끌어들이는 건지도 몰랐다.  
“잭?”  
이름을 불리고 잭 하크니스는 고개를 들었다. 앞에는 낯선 청년이 서 있었다.  
생긴 건 나쁘지 않았지만 옷차림은 좀 이상했다. 트위드 재킷에 나비 넥타이라니. 잭은 기억을 더듬었다. 이런 특이한 사람을 봤으면 기억하지 않을 리가 없었다.  
그런데 기억이 나지 않았다. 즉 본 적이 없었다. 그런데 상대는 그를 알고 있다. 이상한 옷차림.  
잭은 술이 확 깨는 걸 느꼈다.  
“.............닥터?”  
“아, 그렇지. 이 외모로 보는 건 처음이구나.”  
닥터가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“오랜만이야, 잭. ….음, 혼자 있고 싶다면 난 그냥 자리를 비켜 줄.....”  
“아뇨.”  
잭은 그의 팔을 덥석 잡아당겨 멈춰 세우고 자기 옆에 앉혔다.  
“재생성은 또 언제 한 거예요?”  
“마지막으로 널 만나고 바로. 그게 말하자면 작별 여행이었거든. 그게 그런대로 좀 만족스러웠던 모양이야, 이후에도 또 그런 거 보면.”  
잭은 놀랐다.  
“그 새 두 번이나 재생성 했어요? 그럼 이번이 12번째인 건가요?”  
“응? 아니아니, 이게 11번째 외양이 맞아. 그냥 중간에 음, 죽을 거라고 생각한 적이 있거든. 결국 안 죽었지만. 대신 결혼을 했지. 나쁘진 않았어. 실은 꽤 좋았다고 해야 하나. 가족이 있다는 거. 그래. 행복했어. ..........잠시였지만.”  
닥터가 고개를 숙였다. 잭은 그의 어깨에 손을 올렸지만 위로는 하지 않았다. 소중한 사람들을 잃는 그 기분은 잭 또한 너무나 잘 알고 있었다. 그런 마음에 위로가 될 만한 말 같은 건 없었다.  
“그래서 지금은 혼자인가요.”  
“그래. 너도?”  
잭은 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“계속 술이나 마실 예정이고?”  
“닥터는요?”  
“글쎄..............”  
닥터가 잭의 술잔을 들어 한 모금 마셨다가 바로 뱉어버렸다.  
“으, 이번 몸은 진짜 술 안 받네. 좀 마시고 취해도 좋을 것 같은데. 하긴 내가 마시고 취했다가 정말 무슨 짓이라도 저지르면 안 되니까 이 상태도 장점이 있다고 봐야 하나. 아, 잭 우리 무슨 얘기 하고 있었지? 그래, 이제 어쩔 거냐는 말이었지 말하자면 앞으로의 예정. 그게 나는 술도 못 마시고 하니까 이럴 때 정말 할 만한 일이 없거든. 근데 할 일이 없다는 건 일을 안 한다는 거잖아. 일을 안 하는 거라고 하면 그래서 은퇴를 해볼까 해. 난 우주를 구하기 위해 이미 너무 많은 것을 희생했어. 내 고향 별, 가족, 친구, 적, 그냥 아는 사람, 생판 남 등등...... 그러고보니 생판 남들은 정말 억울하겠다. 나랑 아무런 연관도 없는데 나 때문에 죽고 다치고 주위 사람들도 피해 보고 그런 거잖아. 나라도 나 같은 놈을 보면 즉시 이 별에서 꺼지라고 호통을 칠 거야. 음 그래서 은퇴를 할 거야. 어디 조용하고 아무도 날 찾지 않을 만한 데 숨어있을 거야. 누굴 더 이상 태우고 다니고 싶지는 않은데 혼자 다니면 사고 치거든, 나. 10번째 말년에는 정말 끔찍했어. 내가 좀만 제정신이 있었으면 어쩌면 마....... 아무튼, 은퇴. 은퇴를 할 거야.”  
닥터의 장광설을 그리운 심정으로 듣고 있던 잭은 말이 끝나자 닥터에게 물었다.  
“이제 더 이상 여행 친구를 들이지 않을 거라고요?”  
“응. 알잖아, 나는 이미 수많은 훌륭하고 멋진 사람들의 인생을 망쳤어. 더 이상은 그런 짓 반복하고 싶지 않아.”  
“닥터.”  
“내가 네 인생을 망치지 않았다고, 지금 네 모습이 네가 언제나 꿈꾸던 그런 사람이라고 말할 수 있어?”  
잭은 말하지 못했다.  
“그래서.”  
한참만에 잭이 다시 입을 열었다.  
“‘어디 조용하고 아무도 닥터를 찾지 않을 만한 곳'은 어디에요?”  
닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다. 잭은 태연한 척 했다.  
“실은 저도 은퇴를 고려하고 있어서요. 은퇴지 설정에 참고가 될까 하고.”  
닥터는 잭을 조금 노려보았지만 순순히 대답해주었다.  
“빅토리아조 런던.”  
“엥?”  
“거기에...... 아주 가깝지는 않은 친구들이 있어. 말했지, 나는 혼자 두면 안 된다고? 그 정도 최소한의 접촉으로도 아마 제정신은 유지할 수 있을 거야. 은퇴한 닥터가 제정신일 수 있다면 말이지만.”  
“으음, 빅토리아조 런던이라, 남자도 여자도 모두 한 여름에도 목까지 올라오는 긴 옷을 입고 점잔을 빼던 남자는 고사하고 여자한테도 제대로 수작을 걸 수가 없는 시기 말이죠? 제 은퇴지 선정 기준에는 완전 아니네요. ........그래도 아주 가깝지는 않은 친구들 부분은 괜찮은데요. 참고해야겠어요, 지금 나한테는 그 정도 친구도 없지만.”  
“너라면 금방 새로 사귈 수 있을 거야.”  
닥터가 웃으며 말했다. 잭은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“자, 그럼 이제 곧 은퇴할 두...... 지성체를 위해서.”  
잭이 술잔을 들었다가 쭉 들이켰다.  
“지금 떠날 건가요, 닥터?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“음, 아마 그러지 싶어.”  
“그럼 가는 길에 저 지구까지만 좀 태워다줄래요?”  
닥터가 질문하는 시선을 던졌다. 잭이 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“이 시대의 지구면 돼요, 빅토리아조까지 쫓아갈 생각은 요만큼도 없으니 걱정 놓으시기 바랍니다. 그저 지금은 시공간 조작기도 없고 여기서 지구로 직접 가는 우주선 편도 제가 알기론 없고 여기저기 들르며 지체하다가는 은퇴 계획이 어그러질 것 같아서 그래요. 옛 친구에게 그 정도 친절도 못 베풀어 줄 만큼 급한 사건이 있는 것도 아니잖아요?”  
“아니지.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“좋아, 그럼 이대로 지구로 가서, 널 내려주고 나는 빅토리아조로 갈 거야. 그리고 이제는 정말로 외부와의 접촉을 모두 끊고 죽은 사람 답게 살겠어.”  
“죽은 사람이 살겠다니 모순되는 표현인데요, 그거.”  
“뭐 어때.”  
“그러네요.”  
잭이 일어섰다.  
“뭐 어떤가요, 우리 존재보다 더 모순된 것도 없는데.”  
둘은 술집을 나가 닥터가 타디스를 세워 놓은 곳으로 갔다. 잠시 후 타디스는 두 이미 죽은 사람을 싣고 사라졌다.


	2. Chapter 2

지체하다간 계획이 어그러질 거라던 잭의 예측은 사실이었다.  
실은 지체하지도 않았는데 계획이 어그러졌으니 예측이 사실이라고는 말할 수 없을 지도 모른다. 아무튼 결과적으로 계획은 어그러졌다.  
닥터의 타디스로 하는 여행은 언제나 심하게 흔들리고 운행이 거칠었지만 이번은 유난히 더 타디스가 요동을 쳤다. 잭은 혹시 비정상인 자기가 탔기 때문인가 싶었지만 닥터는 그런 내색 전혀 안 하는 데다 정말 그런 문제라면 그 옛날 헤어질 때 닥터가 같이 가자고 말을 꺼냈을 리가 없으므로 그냥 오늘 유난히 난기류가 심한가 하고 말았다.  
시간 소용돌이의 난기류는 지구상의 폭풍과는 비교도 할 수 없이 파괴적인 현상임을 미리 알았어야 했다.  
“닥터, 오늘 운전은 유난히 거친데요, 술 마신 건 내 쪽이 아니었어요?”  
“안 마셨어!”  
닥터가 소리치며 조종간 주위를 빙글빙글 돌며 이걸 잡아당기고 저걸 망치로 때렸다.  
“잭, 이것 좀 잡아줘!”  
“분부대로.”  
잭은 별로 심각하게 생각하지 않았다. 타디스 조종은 거의 언제나 이런 식이었고 그렇다고 해서 위험한 건 없었다. 그는 도리어 옛날 생각이 나서 즐거울 지경이었다.  
“안 좋아, 안 좋아, 안 좋아.”  
닥터가 모니터를 보며 중얼거리더니 사이드 브레이크처럼 보이는 것을 힘껏 당겼다. 기체가 다시 한 번 크게 흔들렸다.  
“우리 급정거 중인가요?”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“실은 그래!”  
닥터도 마주 소리쳤다.  
“왜요?”  
“시간 소용돌이 내의 불안정한 암초지대? 뭐 그런 곳에 빠져들고 있거든!”  
“그럼 어떻게 되는데요?”  
“선체가 산산조각이 나거나 최악의 경우........”  
“산산조각 나는 것 보다 더한 최악도 있어요?”  
“어! 예를 들면....”  
그 순간 타디스가 빙그르 한 바퀴 돌았고 둘은 바닥으로 쏟아져 본의 아니게 옷으로 바닥 청소를 좀 했다. 빨래 돌리듯 돌려지고 난 뒤 타디스가 잠잠해졌다.  
“끝난 건가요?”  
“아마도......”  
닥터가 닥터라고 생각하면 안 어울리지만 지금 얼굴하고는 꽤 어울리는 살짝 겁먹은 것 같은 표정을 지으며 일어섰다. 그의 동작을 보며 잭은 닥터가 당장이라도 자기 다리에 걸려 넘어지길 기다렸으나 아쉽게도 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다.  
“다시 현실 공간에 나타났어. 그런데 위치가 지구가 아니야. 잠........”  
닥터는 말을 잃은 채 모니터를 들여다보았다.  
“어딘데 그래요?”  
일어나서 코트의 먼지도 다 턴 잭이 그에게 다가가 어깨 너머로 모니터를 넘겨다보려 했다. 그러나 그러기 전에 닥터는 타디스 문으로 달려가 양쪽 문을 활짝 열어젖혔다.  
잭의 시야에 들어온 건 두 개의 태양이었다.  
한 쪽이 다른 한 쪽 보다 조금 작기는 했으나 절대 달이라던가 그런 게 아니라 정말 태양이 맞았다. 잭은 여기가 어딜까 생각했다. 안정적인 이중 항성계는 드물었고 대기가 있는 행성을 거느린 이중 항성계는 더욱 더 드물었다. 이들은 굉장히 높은 상공에 떠 있었지만 잭은 하늘이 주황색이고 아래의 벌판이 붉은색인 걸 볼 수 있었다.  
잭은 예전에 이런 묘사를 들은 적이 있었다.  
“저....... 닥터?”  
닥터는 듣고 있지 않았다. 문에 매달려 떨어질 듯 몸을 밖으로 내민 채 바깥을 보고 있었다. 잭은 그의 표정을 볼 수 없었지만 짐작은 할 수 있었다.  
여기는 갈리프레이였다.  
어떻게 이런 일이 가능한지는 알 수 없지만...  
-비등록 타디스의 승무원들에게 알린다. 우리는 타임로드의 수도 경비대이다. 즉시 항복하고 신원을 밝혀라. 명령에 따르지 않을 시 침입자로 간주하고 공격하겠다. 반복한다. 즉시 항복하고 신원을 밝혀라. 아니면 침입자로 간주하고 공격하겠다.  
“침입자 아니에요!”  
닥터가 외쳤다.  
“에, 사실은 침입한 걸지도 모르지만 아무튼 침입하려던 건 아니었고 지금 그게...... 여기 갈리프레이인가요?”  
-어디라고 생각하고 침입한 건가?  
“그게 아무 생각 안 했다고나 할까, 애초에 침입할 의도가 없어서... 그게 사고였거든요! 시간 소용돌이 내에서 이상 요동에 휘말려 꽈르릉 꽝꽝 하고 나니 여기로 툭 떨어졌어요! 그래서 말인데 여기 정말 갈리프레이 맞나요? 언제요?”  
-먼저 신원을 밝혀라, 침입자!  
“닥터입니다.”  
닥터가 계속 자기 할 말만 하고 대화를 이어가려는 노력을 조금도 하지 않는데 질려서 잭이 대신 대답해버렸다.  
“닥터라는 이름의 타임로드라고요. 예전에 갈리프레이의 대통령이었던 적도 있다고 들었는데, 혹시 모르십니까?”  
잠시 방송이 조용해졌다.  
-유도빔을 따라 착륙하라.  
새로운 지시가 들렸다. 닥터는 움직이지 않았다. 잭이 닥터의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다.  
“평행우주겠지?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그럴 거야, 갈리프레이는....”  
“닥터, 우선 저들이 시키는 대로 착륙을 하죠.”  
갈리프레이의 공권력이 여전히 듣고 있을 지도 모르는데 타임로드들은 내가 모두 죽여 버렸으니까, 같은 말 나오기 전에 잭이 닥터를 조종간으로 이끌었다. 일단 풍경에서 떨어져 나오자 닥터는 순순히 수도 경비대의 유도에 타디스의 움직임을 맡겼다.  
“어, 이거 안 좋은데.”  
그들이 끌려가는 방향을 보면서 닥터가 말했다.  
“뭐가요?”  
“우릴 수상한 침입자로 생각한다면 수도에 들일 게 아니라 바깥 빈터에서 심문을 할 텐데, 지금 수도 한 가운데로 끌고 가고 있어.”  
잭은 닥터가 뭘 걱정하는지 알 수가 없었다.  
“수상한 침입자라고 여겨지지 않으면 다행 아닌가요?”  
“그렇긴 한데, 난 이전에 재생성 한 번과 타디스와 연결된 지식을 빼앗기고 지구에 유배당한다거나 대통령 암살 누명을 쓰고 처형당할 뻔 한다거나 역사상 두 번째로 사형 선고를 받는다거나 대통령 명령으로 암살당할 뻔 한다거나 아무튼 좀 여러 가지 일이 있어서, 언제 어떤 상황인지는 몰라도 수상한 사람이 아니라 아는 범죄자여서 즉시 체포해 감옥에 던져버리려고 이러는 것일 가능성이 아주 높거든.”  
그러나 말의 내용과는 달리 닥터는 근심스러운 표정이 아니었다. 아까보다는 그래도 몸은 타디스 안에 있지만 여전히 눈은 바깥을 향하고 있었다.  
“너무 걱정하지는 마, 잭.”  
여전히 황홀한 표정으로 하늘과 땅과 펼쳐진 도시의 전경을 바라보며 닥터가 말했다.  
“우리가 이 세계 사람이 아니라는 것쯤은 저들도 금방 알 수 있으니까, 부당하게 투옥당하거나 하는 일은 없을 거야. 어쩌면.....”  
그가 더 말하기 전에 타디스는 고도를 낮추었다. 얼마 지나지도 않아 이들은 한 건물에 내려섰고 무기를 든 사람들에게 둘러싸였다.  
“승무원은 전원 하선하라.”  
아까 지시하던 사람과 똑같은 목소리가 말했다. 닥터와 잭은 순순히 타디스에서 내렸다.  
“그대들 둘 뿐인..... 저게 대체 뭐지?”  
아마도 이들 중 대장인 것 같은 사람이 뭔가 끔찍한 거라도 본 것 같은 경악한 표정으로 한 걸음 물러났다. 그의 시선은 잭에게 꽂혀있었다.  
“아...... 깜빡했다.”  
닥터가 중얼거렸다.  
“침입자! 저 혐오스러운 것에 대해 설명해라!”  
대장이 닥터에게 소리쳤다.  
“에....... 그게........... 사고?”  
잭은 눈을 덮었다.  
“도움 안 되는 설명 진짜 고맙네요, 닥터.”  
“어, 기분은 알겠지만 잭도 사람인데 대놓고 그런 표현은 좀 삼가줄래요?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그리고 제 질문에도 좀 대답을 해주시죠. 지금은 언제인거죠? 달렉은 어떤 상태인가요? 이곳의.......”  
“그만.”  
경비대장이 닥터의 말을 잘랐다.  
“두......... 아무튼, 둘 다 무기를 내려놓고 대원들의 인도에 따라 취조실로 가라. 허튼 수작 하면 용서하지 않겠다.”  
“안 해요.”  
닥터가 양 손을 번쩍 들었다.  
“부당한 투옥은 그렇다 치고, 저들 절 블랙홀에 던져버린다거나 그러지 않을 게 확실해요?”  
잭이 닥터에게 물었다.  
“걱정 마, 저들이 널 블랙홀에 던지면 반드시 구해내거나 아니면 나도 들어갈게.”  
“............닥터로부터 반드시 구해주겠다 소리를 들었는데 어째서 ‘어쩔 수 없지, 안녕'이라 들은 것보다 더 불안해지는 걸까요.”  
투덜대면서도 잭은 총을 뽑아 발밑에 내려놓고 손을 들었다.  
“너는 무기가 없나?”  
대장이 닥터에게 물었다.  
“예.... 닥터니까요?”  
“그럼 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내놓도록.”  
닥터는 낭패한 표정을 하더니 옷 주머니를 뒤적여서 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내 내려놓았다.  
무장 해제는 그걸로 끝이었다. 몸수색도 안 하다니 무슨 이런 경비대가 다 있냐고 잭은 어이없어 했지만 곧 저들은 그저 그의 몸에 손을 대기 싫은 것뿐이라는 결론을 내릴 수 있었다. 그럴 수밖에 없는 게 호송을 하는 중에도 최대한 멀리 떨어져서 방아쇠에 손가락을 건 채로 무기를 그에게 겨누고 있어서야 달리 생각할 수가 없었으니까.  
잭은 오랫동안 닥터가 그를 버리고 간 것과 ‘잘못되어 있어서 쳐다보기도 괴롭다' 라고 말한 것에 대해 닥터를 원망하고 있었지만 다른 타임로드들의 반응과 비교하면 닥터는 꽤 자기를 인간적으로 대해준 게 아닌가 하는 생각이 들 정도였다.  
두 사람은 취조실에 갇혔다. 무기를 든 사람들이 따라 들어오긴 했지만 방 반대쪽에서 아주 불편한 표정으로 되도록 이 쪽을 안 보려고 노력하고 있어서야 어떻게 경계가 가능한지 알 수 없을 지경이었다.  
그래도 닥터가 조용히 있었으므로 잭도 조용히 있었다. 여기 들여보내진 것을 보면 분명 최하위 계급 병사일 텐데 그런 자들을 도발해 봐야 아무 정보도 이득도 나올 게 없었다. 뭔가 책임자에 해당하는 인물이 와야 설명하든 도발하든 협상하든 할 텐데, 라고 잭이 생각하고 있는데 밖에서 뛰어오는 발소리가 들렸다.  
보통 이런 곳의 윗사람들은 정말 위기상황이 아닌 한은 뛰는 법이 없기 때문에 자기들에게 오는 거라고는 생각 못 하고 무슨 일이 났나 궁금해 하고 있는데 취조실 문이 벌컥 열렸다.  
“닥터!”  
잭은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 들어온 것은 마스터였다. 검은 양복 대신 검은색 갈리프레이식 긴 옷을 입고 있긴 했지만 그가 알던 그 마스터가 틀림없었다.  
“맙소사, 진짜 닥터잖아!”  
마스터가 옆에 있는 잭에게는 눈길도 주지 않고 닥터에게 곧장 달려갔다. 물론 잭은 그걸 두고 보고 있지 않았다.  
“감히 닥터에게 손대지 마랏!”  
잭이 마스터에게 덤벼들어 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다. 그리고 그가 고개를 다시 돌리기도 전에 그대로 밀어 넘어뜨리고 타고 앉아 주먹질을 했다.  
‘총을 가지고 들어왔어야 했는데!’  
“안 돼!”  
닥터의 목소리가 들리고 잭은 몇 군데나 되는 날카로운 고통과 함께 의식을 잃었다.  
잭의 시체를 옆으로 밀치고 일어나 앉은 마스터가 콜록거리며 소매로 얼굴을 문질렀다.  
“닥터.... 대체 어디서 이런 난폭한 걸 잡아온 거야?”  
“잡아온 게 아니야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그게..... 좀 설명하기 복잡한데.......”  
마스터는 듣지 않았다.  
“재생성 한 지 얼마나 되었다고 또 재생성했어? 도대체 어디 가서 무슨 짓을 얼마나 하고 온 거야, 내가 그렇게 혼자 몰래 나가지 말라고 말했건만!”  
마스터가 일어나서 닥터 앞에 가 섰다.  
“대체 너 나를........ 닥터?”  
닥터가 변명하거나 미안한 시늉을 하거나 적반하장이지만 도리어 자기가 화내거나 하는 게 아니라 웃는 얼굴로 울면서 그를 그저 쳐다만 보고 있었기 때문에 마스터는 닥터의 멱살을 잡는 대신 걱정스러운 눈으로 그를 살펴보았다.  
“마스터.”  
“그래.”  
“마스터.”  
“말을 해.”  
“마스터.....”  
“또 내 이름을 계속 부르는 것 만으로 내가 화를 풀고 용서해 줄 거라고 착각하는 거라면......”  
“용서해 줄 거야?”  
닥터의 눈이 빛났다.  
“아니!”  
“응. 그래. 그렇겠지.”  
그렇게 말하면서도 닥터는 정말 행복한 것처럼 방긋 웃었다. 마스터는 정말로 닥터가 걱정되기 시작했다.  
“닥터.... 너 정말 왜 이래. 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거야? 어디서 무슨 일을 겪었기에 이래?”  
마스터가 염려가 가득 담긴 시선으로 닥터를 살폈다. 닥터는 황홀한 표정으로 마스터를 바라보았다.  
“흐억!”  
잭이 살아났다. 닥터가 깜짝 놀라 그에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“괜찮아, 잭? 잠깐만 공격하지 마!”  
닥터가 잭과 마스터의 사이를 막아섰다.  
“또 저 놈을 편드는 겁니까!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“당신이란 사람은 대체 언제까지.......”  
“생각해봐, 잭!”  
닥터도 마주 소리쳤다.  
“이건 네가 알던 마스터가 아니야, 엉뚱한 딴 사람을 공격하는 거라고!”  
“딴 마스터라고?”  
마스터가 닥터의 어깨를 잡고 돌려세웠다.  
“어떻게 된 일인지 설명 좀 해, 닥.....!”  
마스터가 닥터의 어깨를 쥔 손을 내려다보았다. 그가 닥터의 얼굴에 손을 대었다.  
“어, 그게 나 평행우주에서 왔어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그래서 말인데, 이 곳의 닥터는........”  
마스터가 닥터를 힘껏 밀치고 물러났다. 넘어지는 닥터를 잭이 잡아 부축했다. 방 반대편까지 물러난 마스터는 무기를 꺼내들고 닥터를 겨눴다.  
“몇 번째지?”  
“응?”  
“몇 번째냐고, 빨리 대답해!”  
아까의 다정하기까지 한 태도와는 완전히 다른 마치 적을 마주하고 있는 것 같은 차가운 눈빛을 보고 닥터는 잠시 혼란스러워 하다가 슬프게 웃었다.  
“몇 번째 나이든 너의 적이라는 사실은 변함없는 것 아니야?”  
“똑바로 대답해, 아니면......... 저 놈을 죽이겠다.”  
마스터의 총구가 잭을 향했다. 닥터는 웃음기를 거두었다.  
“왜 그런 걸 묻는데?”  
“질문은 내가 한다. 어서 말해!”  
“열한 번째야.”  
닥터가 답했다.  
“정말로?”  
“뭐가 뭔지도 모르는 상태에서 아무렇게나 거짓말 해 봐야 뭐가 좋은데?”  
“그건 그렇지.”  
마스터가 조금 긴장을 풀었다. 그러나 무기를 내려놓지는 않았다.  
“무엇 때문에 그러는데?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“어차피 우리는 다른 세계 사람인 건데 그래도 알단 닥터는 적대하는 거냐?”  
“그건 아닐 거야, 잭.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“어, 너는 죽어있느라 못 봤겠지만, 이 마스터는 적어도 이 세계 닥터를 적대하고 있지는 않아, 도리어 꽤............... 사이 좋지 싶은데.”  
“멋대로 지껄이지 마라, 침입자.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“너희가 평행우주에서 왔다 해서 적대적이지 않다는 증거는 되지 않으니까. 이곳에 온 목적과 이유를 철저히 조사한 다음 무해하다는 확신이 들면 너희 세계로 돌려보내 줄 것이고 그렇지 않을 경우에는 둘 다 쥐도 새도 모르게 없애버릴.......”  
마스터가 잭을 쳐다보며 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 고정점을 어떻게 없앨 수 있을지 고민하는 거라고 잭은 확신했다.  
“저, 국무장관님.”  
아까 이들을 끌고 왔던 경비대장이 고개를 들이밀었다. 마스터가 고개를 휙 돌리자 그가 움찔했다.  
“닥터, 갈리프레이의 국무장관이라는 거 지구에서하고 비슷한 의미인가요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“응, 그러니까 같은 의미로 번역되는 거지.”  
“마스터가 국무장관이라니 갈리프레이 망했네요.”  
닥터가 잭의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“너무하잖아, 마스터 싫어하는 건 알지만 좀 자중하라고.”  
마스터는 지금 당장이라도 잭을 다섯 번 쯤 반복해서 죽여 버리고 싶지만 또 저 딴 혐오스러운 기형체 따위가 무슨 말을 하든 듣지도 않겠다고 결심하는 게 너무나 명백한 태도로 경비 대장만 노려보았다.  
“죄, 죄송합니다, 그런데 대통령 각하께서 이리로 오신다는 연락이 와서 말입니다......”  
“됐으니까 꺼.... 아니, 모두 문제없이 잘 풀리고 있으니 굳이 왕림하실 필요 없다고 전해. 그리고 어떤 머저리가 그 녀석에게 직접 보고를 올린 거야?”  
잭도 닥터도 저 경비대장이 그 머저리인 건 아니라고 확신했다. 그랬다면 저 사람은 지금쯤 기절하거나 오줌을 지렸을 게 분명했다.  
“아무도 보고하지 않았습니다! 그리고 이미 떠나셨다는 연락이라서.....”  
긴장감 없는 발자국 소리가 열린 문을 통해 들려왔다.  
“음, 안녕, 로시블 대장. 마스터 어디 있는지 혹시 알고 있나, 여기 왔다고 들었는데?”  
불린 경비대장은 문을 활짝 열고 옆으로 붙어 섰다.  
“여기 계십니다, 대통령 각하.”  
“어............”  
닥터가 곤혹스러운 표정을 했다. ‘대통령 각하'가 취조실 입구에 모습을 보였다.  
“바보야, 들어오지 마!”  
마스터가 달려가 보호하듯 그의 앞을 가로막았다. 그러나 안에 있는 사람들은 마스터의 어깨 너머로 금발에 어딘지 어색한 표정을 한 젊은 청년의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다.  
“이런.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“내가 대통령이라니, 갈리프레이 망한 거 맞네.”


	3. Chapter 3

‘보안의 편의성'이라는 명목으로 대통령궁으로 옮겨진 닥터와 잭은 옆방에서 이 쪽 세계의 닥터와 마스터가 싸우는 소리를 아주 잘 들을 수 있었다.  
-내가 함부로 돌아다니지 말랬지! 암살당할 뻔한지 몇 년이나 지났다고 혼자 밖으로 나도는 거야?  
-나도 애가 아니야, 나 한 몸 정도는 충분히 돌볼 수 있다고. 일을 팽개친 것도 아니고 그저 잠시 기분 전환을 하고 온 것 뿐인데 왜 그렇게 날 구속하지 못해서 안달이야?  
-잊은 것 같은데 닥터, 우리는 결혼이란 걸 했어. 서로 구속하는 게 당연한 입장이란 말이다.  
-그 구속이 누구랑 차를 마실 것인가 하는 걸 대신 결정하는 것까지 포괄하는 줄은 몰랐는걸.  
-닥터!  
“갈리프레이에선 동성 결혼 가능해요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“뭘 놀라는 거야, 51세기 인간이. 캡틴 잭 하크니스가.”  
“어, 그건 그렇지만.....”  
“어차피 여기선 자연 생식을 하는 것도 아니니까 문제될 게 전혀 없다고? 명색 대통령이 상대가 없으면 모를까 있는데 결혼 안 하는 것도 이상하고.”  
“....저 20세기에서 너무 오래 살았나 보네요.”  
잭이 하하 웃었다.  
“하지만 닥터와 그놈 자식이?”  
-우선 닥친 일부터 하자. 우리 싸움은 저들을 돌려보낸 뒤에 해도 늦지 않아.  
대통령 닥터의 말소리가 들렸다. 닥터와 잭이 있는 방과 옆방을 잇는 문이 열렸다.  
“응, 안녕, 나. 그리고....”  
이 세계의 닥터가 어색하게 웃으며 들어왔다.  
“캡틴 잭 하크니스입니다.”  
잭이 자기소개를 했다. 금발 닥터는 슬쩍 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“마스터가 예민하게 구는 건 이해해줬으면 좋겠어. 실은 이곳에선 미래에서 내가 될지도 모르는 잔영이 나타나서 나를 죽이려고 한 일이 있었거든.”  
“발리어드?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그 쪽에서도 있었던 일이야?”  
“그래. 내 쪽에선 여섯 번째일 때 나타났지만. 하긴 여기 네 번째와 다섯 번째는 나 그때보다 더 오래 산 것 같으니까. 지금 다섯 번째 맞지? 아, 이건 양쪽 다 끝난 사건이기 때문에 말하는 거야, 쓸데없는 정보를 흘려서 이쪽의 세계를 뒤흔들고 싶은 생각은 없어.”  
“어쩌면 닥터의 개입이 ‘예정'되어있는 건지도 모르잖아요?”  
잭이 말했다.  
“어차피 우리 세계랑 여기는 엄청나게 서로 다른 것 같고요. 말해도 아무 참고도 못될 것들 많잖아요. 예를 들면....”  
“그만, 잭.”  
열한 번째 닥터가 말했다.  
“시간이 어떤 식으로 움직이는지 너도 알잖아. 사소해 보이는 것이 커다란 결과를 가져올 수도 있다고.”  
“맞아, 그리고 이미 쓸데없는 정보를 몇 가지나 알려주었지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“예를 들어 그 쪽의 나와 너는 여전히 적이라는 것. 멍청한 닥터가 열한 번째가 되도록 그 쪽의 나는 최근까지 이 모습이었다는 것. 그리고.... 그 쪽의 나는 이미 죽었다는 것.”  
“뭐!”  
다섯 번째 닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“그, 그런 얘긴 아무도 안 했어!”  
열한 번째 닥터도 소리쳤다.  
“말은 안 했지만 날 쳐다보는 눈빛만 봐도 그 정도는 바로 알 수 있는걸.”  
“어떻게 죽었어?”  
다섯 번째가 물었다.  
“그 쪽의 마스터는, 어떻게 죽었어?”  
“닥터, 그런 이야기는....”  
“난 알아야겠어!”  
닥터가 마스터에게 소리쳤다.  
“다른 것도 아니고 네 일.... 네 죽음이라고! 알아내서, 막기 위해 할 수 있는 모든 걸 할 거야.”  
“걱정 마.”  
열한 번째가 슬픈 표정으로 활짝 웃었다.  
“너희는 절대 그런 운명을 겪지 않아도 될 거야.”  
“그래도 말해줘.”  
“좋아. 내 마스터는 나를 구하고 죽었어.”  
“네?”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“무슨 소리를 하는 거예요, 지금? 그 놈은....”  
“어, 그게 너는 모르는 뒷이야기가 있어. 그 일 년쯤 뒤 일인데.... 결과적으로 마스터는 나를 죽음에서 구하고 자기가 대신 죽을 곳에 뛰어 들어갔어. 공동의 적에 대한 복수심이 컸던 탓도 있겠지만 분명 나를 구하려고 한 거야, 아니었으면 그 때 굳이 날 살려둘 이유도 없었거든...... 참, 마스터. 북 소리는 어때?”  
“무슨 소리?”  
마스터가 되물었다.  
“북 소리 같은 거 들리지 않아?”  
그는 귀를 기울여보더니 고개를 저었다. 마스터가 자기 닥터를 보았다. 그도 고개를 저었다.  
“안 들리는 거지?”  
열한 번째 날뛸 듯 기뻐하며 물었다.  
“그래.”  
“좋~~았어!!”  
그리고 실제로 날뛰었다.  
“만세, 이쪽은 잘 될 거야. 잘 될 거고 말고! 행복할 수 있어. 우리 같은 비극은 겪지 않아도 된다고!”  
“내가 죽은 걸 그렇게 슬퍼해주다니 고맙군, 닥터. 심지어 거기선 그냥 쭉 적이었던 것 같던데.”  
마스터가 빈정거렸다.  
“그랬지.”  
닥터가 눈물이 그렁그렁한 눈으로 웃었다.  
“그렇지만, 그렇지만 너는, 아니지 우리 쪽의 그는 내 유일한 친구고 나를 이해해 줄 수 있는 한 사람인걸.”  
“해 준 적은 없지만.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“아니 잠깐. 그게.... 북소리가 없다는 건 즉.............”  
닥터가 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 다섯 번째가 한 발 뒤로 물러났다.  
“왜... 왜?”  
“너는 한 거구나.”  
“내가 뭘?”  
“달렉.”  
다섯 번째의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“달렉? 그게 뭐지?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“저, 이건 나끼리만 이야기 하는 편이.....”  
“상관없잖아.”  
열한 번째가 다섯 번째의 말을 잘랐다.  
“어차피 우리 말고는 마스터와 잭뿐이야. 둘 다 알아도 괜찮은 사람들이고.”  
다섯 번째가 마스터를 흘끔 보았다.  
“확신해?”  
“확신해. 그리고 너는 옳은 일을 한 거야.”  
“....정말로?”  
다섯 번째가 고개를 숙였다.  
“나는 그게 아무래도 확신이 안 서는데...........”  
“왜 그랬던 거였어?”  
열한 번째가 물었다.  
“나는 하지 못했어. 그런데 너는 해냈지. 어째서였어? 그러라고 명령받았기 때문이었어, 아니면.”  
“아니면.”  
“아니면.... 뭔가를 보거나 느꼈기 때문이었어?”  
“.............봤어.”  
“과연, 그럼 예를 들어.... 이런 걸?”  
닥터가 닥터에게 다가가 자기 이마를 마주 대었다. 다섯 번째가 짧은 비명과 함께 뒤로 물러났다.  
“맞구나.”  
열한 번째가 다시 한 번 춤추듯 빙그르 돌았다.  
“오, 마스터.”  
그가 돌고 돌아 마스터 앞으로 와서 양 팔을 벌렸다.  
“내게 키스해줘.”  
“뭐, 뭐?”  
마스터는 당황했다.  
“내, 내가 왜?”  
“난 방금 너와 나와 갈리프레이 전체를 구해냈다고, 키스 한 번 정도는 받을 자격이 있지 않아?”  
마스터가 자기 닥터를 바라보았다. 그러나 그는 방금 무시무시한 거라도 분 듯 눈을 크게 뜨고 입을 가리고 있을 뿐이었다.  
잠시 고민하다 마스터는 닥터의 머리를 양 손으로 잡아 아래로 당겨 이마에 입술을 눌렀다.  
“부부간 독점이라 이거야? 가차 없네, 나도 닥터인데.”  
“그만해.”  
마스터가 내뱉었다.  
“뭘?”  
“그....... 웃으면서 눈물 줄줄 흘리는 거! 그거 기분 나쁘단 말이다!”  
“어, 그래? 하지만 나도 멈추고 싶은데 그게 안 돼.”  
“안 된다고 말하기 전에 노력을 해!”  
“노력.... 어, 마스터.”  
“또 왜?”  
“네가 날 다정하게 폭 끌어안아주면 눈물이 멎을 것 같은데.”  
마스터는 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“거기의 나는 ‘다정하게' 같은 걸 하는 놈이었냐?”  
“아니지. 그래, 그럼 안 다정하게 폭 끌어안아 주는 걸로 타협해줄게.”  
“난폭하게 패는 건 어떨까?”  
“맞으면 눈물이 더 나오지 않을까?”  
울면서 웃는 기분 나쁜 꼬락서니를 하고서도 말싸움은 한 마디도 안 지는 닥터를 노려보다 마스터가 멈칫멈칫 팔을 벌렸다. 닥터는 그의 품에 뛰어들었다.  
“자, 닥터. 됐지? 이제 그만 그쳐.”  
마스터가 어색하게 닥터의 등을 토닥였다.  
“마스터.”  
“응?”  
“미안해, 나 거짓말 했어!”  
닥터가 마스터를 힘껏 끌어안았다.  
“눈물이 멎질 않아. 아니 더 심하게 눈물이 나는데? 이거 어쩌면 좋지?”  
“어쩌긴, 떨어져!”  
“싫~~어!”  
마스터가 도움을 청하는 눈으로 자기 닥터를 보았다가 잭에게 시선을 돌렸다. 당장 쳐 죽여도 시원치 않은 증오스러운 적과 똑같은 얼굴을 한 사람이 ‘제발 이거 어떻게 좀 해줘!’라는 마음을 담아 간절한 눈으로 자신을 쳐다보자 잭은 정신이 아득해졌다.  
그러나 아무튼 닥터를 저대로 마스터에게 안겨있게 둘 수도 없었다.  
“그만 하고 설명 좀 하죠?”  
잭이 닥터를 잡고 있는 힘껏 당겼다.  
“뭘 보여준 거예요, 대체! 이 쪽 세계에 개입하지 않겠다던 말은 어쩌고 이렇게 냉큼 역사를 바꿔버리나요?”  
“그야 네가 말했듯이 나의 개입이 예정되어 있었기 때문이지!”  
닥터가 팔을 풀고 마스터에게서 떨어져 나왔다. 마스터는 잭에게 감사의 눈빛을 보냈다. 잭은 황급히 그를 외면했다.  
“나 아니면 달리 누가 달렉을 없애지 않을 경우 일어날 그 엄청난 비극의 다이제스트를 대통령 각하에게 보여줘서 과거의 닥터에게 전송할 수 있겠어?”  
“그 달렉이란 게 뭔데?”  
마스터가 물었다가 열한 번째 닥터의 시선이 다시 그를 향하자 움찔 물러났다.  
“닥터, 언제까지 그렇게 멍청하게 서 있을 거야!”  
마스터가 자기가 일단 닥터긴 해도 명백하게 딴 남자인 녀석한테 억지로 끌어 안기도록 아무 것도 안 하고 멍하니 서 있기만 하는 미덥지 못한 남편을 다그쳤다.  
“하지만....... 마스터가.......... 갈리프레이가.....”  
“안 되겠군.”  
마스터가 잭에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“거기 너. 잭 하크니스라고 했지. 가서 저 놈 좀 꽉 끌어안아줘라.”  
“뭐?!”  
잭은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 마스터가 이런 말을 할 거라고는 상상도 하지 못했다.  
“나도 내 남편 딴 놈이 건드리는 거 싫어, 특히 너 같은 비정상체는. 하지만 지금은 그 정도 충격은 줘야 깨어날 것 같아서 하는 소리다.”  
“내가 왜 네놈 명령을 들어야 하는데.”  
“너는 안 답답해? 저 놈이 정신을 차려야 뭐라도 설명을 들을 거 아냐?”  
마스터 입에서 논리적이고 합당한 데다 잭도 공감할 수 있는 근거가 나왔기 때문에 잭은 잠시 혼란에 빠졌다. 그리곤 어차피 이것도 닥터인데 에라 모르겠다 하고 금발 닥터에게 다가가 안으려고 팔을 벌렸다.  
“으악!”  
안기도 전에 닥터가 비명을 지르고 마스터 뒤로 달려가 숨었다. 서러워진 잭은 역시 마스터 놈 말 따위를 듣다니 정신이 나갔다고 자신의 어리석음을 저주했다.  
“너무해.”  
다섯 번째가 마스터에게 항의했다.  
“어떻게 자기 배우자에게 그럴 수가 있어?”  
“그 배우자가 자기 남편이 딴 세계에서 온 미친놈에게 끌어 안기도록 방치했으면 그럴 수 있지.”  
마스터가 태연히 대답했다.  
“그래서, 달렉이 뭐야?”  
“닥터의 적.”  
딴 세계에서 온 미친놈이 대신 대답했다.  
“닥터의 적이자 갈리프레이의 적. 아니 달렉이 아닌 모든 존재의 적. 스카로의 데브로스라는 과학자가 만들어 낸 유전자 조작 종족으로 증오 외의 다른 감정은 느끼지 못하며 자기들이 우주에서 제일 우월하다는 관념에 사로잡혀 달렉 외 모든 종족을 말살하려고 하지. 나는, 네 번째일 때 타임로드 의회의 비밀 지령으로 과거로 보내져서 달렉이 생겨나기 전에 없앨 기회를 얻었어. 그리고 하지 못했지. 내가 겁쟁이이길 선택하고 로즈에게 그 짐을 대신 지웠을 때처럼 난 그저 내 손에 피를 묻히기 싫다는 이유로 더 큰 고통과 살육과 비극이 일어날 걸 그대로 방치했어!”  
닥터는 다시 한 번 울고 있었다.  
“그런데 이 세계의 닥터는 달렉을 없앴지. 왜? 달렉을 없애지 않으면 일어날 일의 극히 일부를 보았거든 - 내가 보여준 거지. 이제 갈리프레이의 대통령 각하께서 매트릭스를 통해 쓸모없는 반항아 놈 머리통에 쑤셔 넣을 그 정보를 말이야.”  
“그게 뭔데?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“너의 죽음.”  
닥터가 말했다. 마스터가 한 걸음 물러났다. 그의 닥터가 뒤에서 그를 끌어안았다.  
“달렉 때문에, 타임로드들 때문에, 나 때문에, 그러니 사실상 완전히 나 때문에 우리 세계의 마스터는 평생에 걸쳐 고통 받고 잔인하게 이용당하다 비참하게 죽어야 했어. 그것도 반복해서.”  
닥터가 닥터를 마주보았다.  
“단 한 사람. 달렉이 끼친 전체 해악에 비하면 일부 정도가 아니라 극히 미미한 수준의 피해겠지만 내게는 누구보다도 중요했던 한 사람. 미리 알았더라면. 내가 그 때 미리 알기만 했더라면!”  
열한 번째는 환하게 웃었다.  
“너는 기회를 얻어서 기뻐.”


	4. Chapter 4

다음날 낮 휴식 시간에 닥터와 마스터는 정원 전망대에 마주 앉아 차를 마시고 있었다. 닥터가 이번 여행에서 구해온 지구산 차와 간식에 마스터는 눈살을 찌푸렸지만 어제처럼 화를 내며 타박하지는 않았다.  
“매트릭스에 접속해서 과거의 스카로로 떠나기 직전의 나에게 저 닥터가 보여준 장면들을 심었어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“패러독스가 생성된 셈이지만, 뭐 이미 종족 하나가 사라지는 패러독스가 있었던 자리에 이미 생겨난 패러독스를 하나 추가한다고 해서 새삼 우주에 위험을 끼치지는 않을 거야, 문제가 될 거였다면 이미 그 때 문제가 생겼겠지, 그러니까.........”  
“닥터, 하고 싶은 말이 뭐야? 간결하게.”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“넌 안전해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“지금까지라고 안 안전했던 건 아니지만, 달렉은 이미 멸망했고, 그래도 완결을 지으니 좀 기분이 나아지는 것 같아. 그 때 내 머리를 스쳤던 장면이 무슨 의미인지, 어째서 그런 것이 떠올랐는지, 그런 불확실한 환각 같은 것에 사로잡혀 내렸던 결론이 과연 옳았는지 오랫동안 고민하고 혼란스러워했거든.”  
“이유를 알고 나니 마음이 놓인다 이거냐?”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 어색하게 웃었다.  
“그리 나쁜 이유도 아니었고 말이지.....”  
“한 가지만 묻자.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“온 CIA를 총동원해서 나를 잡아다가 우주 대신 널 정복해달라고 빈 이유가.....”  
닥터의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
“그.... 런 거 아니었어, 난 그저 권력과 나를 동시에 가질 기회라고 말했을 뿐이라고!”  
“아무튼 그랬던 이유가, 그 달렉 말살과 관련 있냐?”  
닥터는 부끄러운 듯 고개를 숙이고 조금 끄덕였다.  
“환각이든 예지든, 나는 네가 달렉에게 죽는 장면을 보고 한 종족을 말살시켰어. 기왕 누군가 때문에 대량 학살을 저질렀다면, 그 사람이 계속 혼자 우주를 떠돌아다니며 나쁜 짓을 하게 놔두는 게 의미 없게 느껴졌거든.”  
“나를 구했으니 보상으로 나에 대한 권리를 주장하고 싶었다, 라는 거겠지?”  
“보상이라던가 생각한 적은 없지만......”  
“정말로?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“‘나는 너를 위해 내 손으로 한 종족을 멸망시켰어, 내가 이렇게 큰 희생을 치렀으니 너도 나를 위해 우주 정복 같은 바보 같은 야망 버리고 내 곁에 있어줘야 해.’라고 단 한 번도 생각한 적이 없다고?”  
닥터는 고개를 숙였다. 마스터는 그를 못마땅한 시선으로 노려보았다.  
“그래서 이젠 어쩔 거냐.”  
그가 느닷없이 화제를 바꾸었다.  
“으, 응? 뭘 어쩔 거냐고?”  
“저 평행우주에서 온 손님들 말이다, 미친 닥터와 시공간의 고정점. 돌려보내야지, 물론. 되도록 빠르게, 되도록 은밀하게. 그들이 여기서 무엇을 했는지 알려지면 스캔들은 피할 수 없을 테니까. 아니 그들은 존재 자체만으로 스캔들 거리야. 비정상체를 태연히 옆에 두고 다니는 미친 닥터라니. 알려지면 큰일 난다. 보루사를 미리 암살해두길 잘했지.”  
“역시 네 짓이었어?”  
닥터가 비통한 목소리를 내었다.  
“왜 항상 사람들을 죽여서 문제를 해결하려고 하는데, 왜 손을 떼었던 나쁜 버릇에 되돌아가는 건데?”  
“그 말 그대로 되돌려주마. 왜 너는 모든 문제를 도망쳐서 해결하려고 하는데, 왜 손을 떼었던 나쁜 버릇을 반복하려는 건데?”  
“난 돌아오잖아.”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“죽은 사람은 돌아오지 않는다고.”  
“그래, 돌아오지. 아직까지는.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“하지만 너도 언젠가는 돌아오지 않을 거야. 예전에 그랬듯 이번에도 나를, 모두를 버리고 또다시 도망쳐버릴 거라고. 나는 날마다 오늘이 혹 그 날인 건 아닐까 두...... 생각하며 살고 있어.”  
마스터가 일어났다.  
“떠날 거면 빨리 떠나. 그 전에 후계자로 나 지명하는 거나 잊지 말고.”

 

“뭘 그렇게 열심히 훔쳐보고 있는 거예요?”  
잭이 닥터에게서 쌍안경을 빼앗아들었다.  
“으악, 잭, 이제 겨우 10분도 못 봤는데!”  
닥터가 보던 쪽으로 쌍안경을 향하고 잭은 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“티타임?”  
“그래, 평화로워 보이잖아?”  
닥터는 헤실헤실 웃었다.  
“평화라고요, 저 둘이.”  
“그래. 네가 마스터를 싫어하는 건 알지만 저 마스터는 아주 다른 사람이라고, 지구를 정복하거나 사람을 학살하거나 하는 짓은 전혀 하지 않는 갈리프레이의 존경받는 고위 공직자란 말이야.”  
“존경.... 공포라면 확실히 많이 받고 있는 것 같지만요. 아무튼 닥터가 그를 너무 좋아하는 거 아니에요? 딴 사람이니까 죄를 묻거나 미워하지 않는 건 좋다 쳐요, 하지만 당신을 그렇게나 괴롭혔던 악당과 똑같이 생긴 사람을 이렇게.”  
잭이 쌍안경을 흔들어보였다.  
“해서까지 보면서 실실 웃고 있는 건 어딜 봐도 닥터 쪽이 이상해요.”  
“나는 마스터를 보면서 실실 웃고 있는 게 아니야, 마스터가 건강하고 행복하게 살아서 악당 짓 그만 두고 자기 사회의 모범 시민이 되어서 나... 아니고 자기 닥터와 함께 즐겁게 지내는 걸 보면서 실실 웃고 있는 거지.”  
“.........실실 웃는 거에는 문제 없는 겁니까.”  
“내가 그를 살리지 못한 걸 후회하고 있거나 여전히 그를 그리워하고 있다거나 그런 문제가 아니라, 내 것은 아니지만 꿈에서도 감히 바랄 수 없을 것 같은 완전한 이상향을 보며 감동을 느끼는 것과 같아.... 내 마스터는 저럴 수 없다는 거 알아. 그가 살아있다 해도 그를 보면서는 실실 웃고 있을 수 없을 거야.”  
“.................실실 웃는 것 좀 그만 하면 안 될까요?”  
어째서 닥터는 가면 갈수록 더 이상해지기만 하는 걸까 잭은 이해할 수가 없었다.  
“뭣보다 닥터가 보면서 실.... 아무튼, 그 멋진 장면은 끝난 것 같네요.”  
잭은 일어나서 닥터를 놔두고 가버리는 마스터를 손짓했다.  
“싸우기라도 한 걸까요?”  
잭이 심술궂게 물었다.  
“...그냥 일이 있어 먼저 가는 것일 뿐인지도 모르잖아.”  
“예, 그럴지도 모르죠. 그런 것 치곤 남아있는 닥터의 표정이 침울하지만요.”  
그리고 잭은 이 닥터 역시 침울해진 것을 깨달았다.  
“......세상에 싸움을 안 하는 부부는 없대요.”  
내가 왜 이런 위로를 하고 있어야 하나 고뇌하며 잭이 말을 짜냈다.  
“어..... 가서 무슨 일인지 좀 들어주면 어때요, 닥터끼리? 경험 많은 조언자가 필요할지도 모르잖아요?”  
“하지만 마스터에 관한 내 경험은 서로 싸우고 미워하고 잡고 잡히고 죽고 죽이는 것 밖에 없는걸.”  
닥터가 한 차례 더 침울해졌다.  
“그럼 그런 이야기라도 해주라고요, 자기가 얼마나 행운아인지 깨닫게!”  
잭 생각으론 행운아라면 절대 마스터 같은 놈하고는 같이 살기는 고사하고 상종도 하지 않아야 맞지만 닥터 본인이 그렇게 생각하는 데야 어쩔 것인가.  
“그렇지. 응, 뭐라도 도울 방법이 있을 거야.”  
닥터가 조금 기운을 차리고 일어났으므로 잭은 안도했다.  
“못해도 빨리 꺼져주는 정도는 할 수 있을 테니까, 역시 내가 문제의 원인이었을 가능성이 높지.”  
닥터는 정자 쪽으로 톨톨 뛰어갔다. 잭은 그가 자기 다리에나 걸려 넘어져 버리라고 온 힘을 다해 빌었다.

 

아무리 닥터가 좋아도 닥터끼리 대화하는 정신 나간 광경을 보고 있고 싶지는 않았기 때문에 잭은 방에 돌아갔다. 지나가다 마주치는 사람들이 깜짝 놀라 고개를 획 돌리고 무슨 못 볼 거라도 본 듯이 종종걸음 쳐 사라지는 모습을 보며 잭은 나돌아 다닌 걸 후회했다. 마침내 그와 닥터에게 배정된 거주 구역에 돌아가 문을 닫자 안도의 한숨이 절로 나왔다.  
“닥터 스토킹은 잘 했나, 캡틴 하크니스?”  
잭이 목이 부러져 죽지 않을까 싶은 기세로 고개를 돌렸다. 마스터가 탁자 앞에 앉아 우아한 태도로 뭔가를 읽고 있었다.  
“네놈이 왜 여기 있어. 너야말로 닥터 스토킹이라도 하려는 거야, 들어온 게 닥터가 아니라 나라서 아쉽겠네?”  
“너희 세계의 그 미친 닥터 따위를 내가 왜 스토킹 하지, 여기에 정신 건강... 비교적 건강하고 생긴 것도 귀엽고 목숨도 충분히 남은 내 닥터가 멀쩡하게 있는데?”  
잭은 뭐라 항의하고 싶었지만 자기 쪽 닥터가 미친놈이라고는 그도 생각하고 있었기 때문에 할 말이 없었다.  
“그렇게 좋은 닥터와 사는 것 치곤 둘 사이 나빠 보이던데. 그야 두 사람은 애초 적이었으니까 싸우는 게 애정 표현일지도 모르고 그런 거라면 우주나 지구는 그냥 놔두고 둘만 싸워서 고맙다고 해야 할 것 같지만.”  
마스터는 그의 빈정거림에 대답하지 않았다.  
“너는 그 닥터의 애인이냐?”  
마스터가 물었다. 잭은 허를 찔려 잠시 허둥대었다.  
“아니, 그런 건 아니야. 그저 같이 여행하는 친구일 뿐이다.”  
같이 여행하는 친구였던 것도 오래전 옛날이고 지금은 잠시 교통편을 얻어 탔던 것에 지나지 않지만 그렇다고 저 마스터에게 정직하게 나랑 닥터는 아무 사이 아님이라고 실토하는 것도 자존심 상했다.  
“그래. 조금은 안심이군.”  
잭은 히죽 웃었다.  
“왜, 질투해?”  
“아니, 저 닥터가 그래도 그 정도까지 미치지는 않은 것 같아서 안심이라는 소리다. 아무리 다른 세계의 존재라고 해도 닥터는 닥터라서, 너 같은 이상 현상이랑 사귈지도 모른다고 생각하니 신경이 쓰인 것뿐이야.”  
마스터는 태연하게 대답했다. 잭이 이를 갈았다.  
“나도 이렇게 되고 싶어서 된 것이 아니야.”  
“그렇겠지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그런 꼴이 되고 싶어서 되었다면 그건 정말 너희 닥터 이상으로 미친놈이라고 밖에는 할 수 없지.”  
“자꾸 닥터를 미친놈 취급하지 좀 말지? 우리 세계의 마... 너는 더 훨씬 미친놈에 사악한 악당이었거든!”  
“그 쪽의 내가 네 별이라도 멸망시킨 모양이지?”  
잭은 입을 열었다가 다물었다. 이런 놈에게 그저 1년 간 지구를 지옥으로 만들었다 리셋당하고 닥터 품에 안겨 죽어버렸다고 말해 봐야 별 타격이 안 될 것 같았다.  
“아니, 그러기 전에 닥터에게 패했지.”  
잭이 최대한 마스터가 듣기 싫어할 말을 골랐다.  
“게다가 닥터는 네 악행을 용서하고 자기가 맡아서 데려가겠다고 했어. 타디스에 가둬놓고 교화시킬 거라고.”  
과연 그 말에는 마스터가 표정을 구겼다. 그가 진저리 치는 걸 보며 잭은 오랜만에 상쾌한 기분이 되었다.  
“네 닥터가 그런 미친 짓을 하는데 너희... 사람 중 누구도 안 말렸다고? 분명 누군가는 용서가 아니라 복수를 하고 싶었을 텐데.”  
“응, 그랬지.”  
잭은 마지못해 인정했다.  
“그게 성공했고, 넌 죽었고......”  
“그리고 되살아났다가 또 닥터를 만나서 ‘그를 구하고' 죽었다는 거군. 내 참. 그 인생 안 살아서 참 다행이군.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“닥터 구한 게 그리 싫으냐? 여기 둘은 무려 부부 사이인 줄 알았다만.”  
“그렇지. 명색 대통령이 결혼도 안 하고 오래 애인을 두고 있으면 모양새가 나쁘고, 그 편이 내 경력에도 도움이 되니까.”  
“무슨 표현이 그래? 사랑해서 결혼한 것 아니었어?”  
잭은 무슨 헛소리를 하는 거냐고 머릿속으로 자길 때렸다.  
“사랑이라.”  
마스터는 창밖으로 시선을 돌렸다.  
“내가, 그리고 닥터가, 사랑이라고? 그것도 서로를?”  
그가 쓴웃음을 지으며 고개를 저었다.  
“나 같은 걸 용서해주는 닥터의 위대한 사랑에 환상을 갖는 건 자유지만, 우린 둘 다 자기 자신 밖에 사랑할 수 없는 사람들이야. 어린 시절부터 이어진 집착과 부딪힘을 착각한 것 뿐이지.”  
마스터가 일어나 문을 향했다.  
“우리 결혼은 예전에 끝났어, 나는 정치적 입지 때문에, 닥터는 자기가 잘못된 결정을 내렸다는 사실을 인정할 수 없어서 겉모습만 유지하고 있는 것에 불과하지. 그러니 로맨틱한 착각 하지 말도록, 인간씨.”  
마스터가 방을 나갔다. 잭은 한동안 문만 쳐다보았다.  
닥터와 마스터의 결혼 생활이 끝장난다면 잭에게는 좋은 일이었다. 물론 다른 세상이고 그 하고는 아무 상관 없는 일이지만 닥터랑 마스터가 서로 사랑해서 결혼까지 했다는 생각만으로 잭은 구역질이 날 것만 같았다.  
하지만 이 닥터는 마스터를 위해 달렉을 멸망시켰다. 자신이 살기 위해서는 하려 들지 않았던 일을. 그건 말하자면 닥터의 본질 일부를 포기한 것이나 다름없었다. 잭은 그런 커다란 희생, 사랑의 증거를 보고도 저런 말을 할 수 있는 마스터에게 화가 났다.  
그렇게까지 해서 마스터와 함께 했으면서 행복하지 않은 닥터에게 화가 났다.  
“그래서 어쩔 거냐, 잭 하크니스. 둘 화해라도 주선해보게?”  
터무니없는 혼잣말을 하고 잭은 탁자에 머리를 쿵쿵 박았다. 술, 그에게는 독한 술이 필요했다.

 

그 날 저녁 닥터가 잭의 방에 찾아왔다.  
“잭, 좋은 소식이..... 잭? 뭐 하는 거야?”  
닥터가 잭의 손에서 술병을 빼앗아들었다.  
“너 말야, 아직 저녁 식사도 하기 전이라고? 술 마시기엔 아직 이르지 않아?”  
“그게 저녁식사라고 하면 돌려줄 건가요?”  
잭이 물었다. 이제 겨우 석 잔도 못 마셨는데 뺏겨버린 건 아쉽지만 닥터가 그를 평화롭고 조용하게 술에 떡이 되도록 놔 둘 가능성은 없어보였다.  
“술은 식사가 아니야, 잭. 칼로리라면 있지만 그 외 영양은 없다시피 하고 포만감이라는 문제도......”  
잭이 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“넵, 그 ‘좋은 소식'을 들려주세요.”  
“아, 그게, 여기 닥터하고 이야기해 봤는데, 너 이 세계에 머물면서 고정 상태를 고치면 어떨까?”  
“네?!”  
잭이 깜짝 놀라 소리쳤다.  
“그 말은....... 이 불사를 없앨 수 있다는 건가요?”  
닥터가 활짝 웃었다.  
“여기는 갈리프레이야, 타임로드의 고향이라고. 시간과 공간의 비정상성에 대한 문제라면 우주 어디보다도 풍부한 해결책을 갖고 있는 곳이지.”  
“정상적인 인간으로 되돌아갈 수 있다고요.”  
잭의 눈에 희망이 반짝였다.  
“그래. 너 같은 사례는 처음이니까 타임로드들도 기꺼이 연구하고 싶어할 거야. 아, 오해하지 마, 연구라고 해서 널 묶어놓고 모르모트처럼 이런 짓 저런 짓 하는 건 절대 아니니까, 이 세계의 내가 그 점은 보장했어. 네가 싫거나 고통스러울 만한 일은 아무 것도 동의할 필요가 없어.”  
“장난해요. 전 이천 년간 땅 속에 묻혀있기도 했고 몇 만 몇 십만 명 분의 생명력을 한 번에 빼앗겨 2주간이나 죽은 채 있기도 했어요. 연구하기 위해 팔을 잘라가겠다고 해도 기꺼이 동의할 거라고요.”  
“안 돼 안 돼, 그렇게까지 하는 건.”  
닥터가 술병을 놓고 잭의 어깨를 꽉 잡았다.  
“조직을 조금, 아주 조금 채취하는 정도 허락해 주면 충분해. 음, 현상 관찰을 하겠다고 한 번쯤 죽어달라고 할지도 모르지만 아무튼 사람들이 맘대로 하게 두지 마. 최대한 비싸게 굴라고.”  
“오호, 전 특별히 도전 정신에 투철한 상대들 말고는 그런 식으로 접근해본 적은 없는데요.”  
“그럼 연구하려는 사람들을 우주 제일로 도전 정신에 불타는 사람들로 생각하라고..... 아니 생각하고 그럴 필요 없이 사실이 그렇잖아 이거. 음, 그래서 하고 싶은 말은, 이거 시간도 걸릴 거고 괴로운 일도 있을지 모르지만 그럴 만한 가치가 있을 거야. 그러니 시도해보겠어?”  
“물론이죠.”  
잭이 닥터의 팔을 마주 잡았다.  
“고마워요, 닥터.”  
“고맙긴, 내가 네게 해줘야 할 최소한의 일인걸.”  
닥터가 멋쩍어했다.  
“지금까지 아무 것도 해주지 못해서 미안해.”  
“안 한 게 아니고 못 한 거잖아요, 그리고 기회를 잡자마자 고치려고 하는 중이고요. 그거면 충분해요, 닥터.”  
잭은 행복했다. 온갖 근심 걱정이 녹아 사라지는 것 같았다. 딴 세계의 닥터가 행복하지 못하면 어떤가. 마스터 같은 걸 고른 그의 잘못이지. 자신의 닥터는 여기 이렇게, 마스터와 달렉과 관련한 마음의 짐도 어느 정도 내려놓고, 분명 오랫동안 그에게 죄책감을 씌웠을 잭 문제도 해결할 길이 열려서 훨씬 밝고 행복해져 있었다. 그러니 잭은 그 이상 바랄 게 없었다.


	5. Chapter 5

닥터가 그의 방문을 두드렸을 때 마스터는 잘 준비를 하고 있었다.  
“오, 이게 누구신가. 대통령 각하께서 친히 제 침실까지 왕림하시다니, 무슨 하명하실 일이라도 있으신지요.”  
마스터의 빈정거림에 닥터는 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그저 이야기를 좀 할까 해서.”  
“그래?”  
마스터가 의자를 손짓했다. 닥터는 그 자리에서 움직이지 않았다.  
“저 쪽 닥터와 이야기를 조금 나눠봤는데, 그는 잭 하크니스를 여기 남겨서 고정 상태를 되돌릴 방법을 찾았으면 하더라고.”  
“여기 남긴다고? 인간을, 그것도 고정점을?”  
마스터가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 닥터가 변명처럼 말했다.  
“고쳐질 때까지만 말이지. 그 후엔 지구로 돌려보내주면 될 거고. 음, 엄밀히 말해 그의 고향 행성은 아닌 셈이지만 유사점이 많으니 갈리프레이에 남는 것 보다는 낫겠지.”  
“그가 남고 싶다고 하면 어쩔 건데, 닥터?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“전례가 없는 일도 아니니 불가능하지는 않지. 그 녀석은 분명 닥터에게 반해있고, 그의 닥터가 떠나고 나면 너로 방향을 바꿀 가능성이 높아. 네 개인 경호원 같은 걸로 남고 싶다고 하면 어쩔 거지?”  
“.............난 이미 결혼을 했다고 말해야지.”  
마스터가 코웃음을 쳤다. 닥터의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“내가 서약을 진지하게 여기지 않을 거라고 생각하는 거야?”  
“아니, 이미 진지하게 여기지 않고 있다고 생각하는 거야.”  
마스터가 웃으며 고개를 설레설레 저었다.  
“마음대로 해, 남들 다 볼 수 있게 대놓고 옆에 끼고 다니지만 않으면 나도 모르는 척 할 테니까. 그 대단한 도덕적 원칙까지 깨 가며 날 구해주셨잖아, 그 정도는 해드려야지.”  
“마스터.”  
“달리 더 제게 요구하실 거라도 있습니까, 각하?”  
마스터의 차가운 눈빛을 보고 닥터는 고개를 저었다.  
“아니, 아닐세....장관.”  
닥터는 풀이 죽은 태도로 마스터의 방을 나갔다. 그의 등을 마스터는 내내 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.  
문이 닫혔다. 잠시 후 마스터는 닥터가 앉지 않은 빈 의자를 들어 벽에 던져 부숴버렸다. 가구가 산산조각나는 소리를 들으며 닥터는 역시 마스터는 이제 자기를 대면하는 것조차 싫어한다고 확신했다.  
한숨을 내쉬며 복도를 걷다 닥터는 딴 세계의 닥터와 마주했다.  
“길이라도 잃었어? 밤중에 이런 곳을 헤매다니. 이래뵈도 대통령궁이라, 가드들하고 마주치면 귀찮아진다고.”  
“아니, 그런 건 별로 문제가 없는데.”  
열 한 번째가 어쩐지 시선을 회피했다.  
“마스터를 좀 만나서 할 말이 있어서 그래.”  
다섯 번째는 열 한 번째가 마스터에 대해서 말할 때 광기와도 같이 반짝이던 그의 눈을 생각했다.  
“할 말이라고.”  
“응.”  
“어떤 할 말?”  
“에, 비밀로 하면 안 될까?”  
다섯 번째가 노려보았다. 열 한 번째는 계속 눈을 피했다.  
“네가 닥터일진 몰라도 나는 아니고, 우린 동일인이 아니고, 마스터는 나와 결혼한 사이라는 걸 다시 한 번 말해두겠어.”  
다섯 번째가 말했다.  
“물론이지, 알고 있어. 잊을 리가 없잖아. 적어도 한 군데의 나는 비극을 피하고 행복을 움켜쥔 걸 알게 되어 얼마나 기쁜데.”  
거짓말 같지는 않았다.  
“하지만 그럼 왜 밤중에 마스터의 방에 찾아가는데?”  
“응? 말했듯이 얘기하러. 너도 방금 마스터와 얘기하고 나오는 길........ 아, 지금 가면 부부 외엔 봐선 안 될 모습을 보게 되는 거야? 하지만 그런 것 치곤 너.”  
열 한 번째가 코를 킁킁거렸으므로 다섯 번째는 그의 얼굴을 손을 덮고 밀어냈다.  
“아니야 그런 거 아니니까 마음대로 가서 ‘얘기' 하도록 해. 어차피 너도 닥터인데 마스터가 너에겐들 입을 열어줄지는 모르겠다만.”  
“엥? 마스터 침묵 시위중이야? 그거 내가 입을 다물고 있는 것 보다는 쬐끔 더 믿을 수 있을 것 같은 일인데.”  
“가 봐.”  
예전에 자기와 다니던 사람들은 다 이런 기분이었을까 때아닌 자기 반성을 하며 다섯 번째는 열한 번째를 마스터의 방 쪽으로 밀었다.  
“그런데 말이야.”  
두어 걸음 걷다 말고 열 한 번째가 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
“부부잖아? 서로 사랑하잖아? 무려 두 세계의 노력으로 함께 할 수 있었잖아? 왜 각방 쓰는 거야?”  
“.......그야 마스터는 나를 사랑하지 않으니까.”  
다섯 번째가 비참한 심정으로 대답했다.  
“그는 나를 사면과 출세를 위한 도구 정도로 생각했어. 지금도 나보다 대통령직에 더 관심이 많고. 처음에만 해도 마스터를 붙들어 둘 수만 있으면 아무래도 상관 없다고 생각했었는데...... 모르겠다. 이 모든 게 그런...... 학살을 저지를 가치가 있는지.”  
“닥터.”  
열 한 번째가 험한 얼굴로 다섯 번째를 노려보았다.  
“가치 있어. 마스터를 잃은, 마스터와 갈리프레이 전부를 잃은 이 내가 자신있게 보증할 수 있어. 그럴 가치가 있어.”  
“어쩌면 그게 문제일지도 모르지.”  
다섯 번째가 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 돌아섰다.  
“나는 마스터를 사랑해. 그가 날 마주 사랑해주지 않아도 그가 살아서 범죄 안 저지르고 잘 있는 걸 볼 수 있는 것 만으로 어느 정도 만족할 수 있어. 지금이 행복하지 않은 게 아니야. 하지만.”  
그가 돌아보지 않고 걸어갔다.  
“이 행복은 범죄의 과실이야. 정말로, 이런 걸 즐겨도 되는 걸까?”

 

연구 중 잭의 안전을 보장하겠다던 말에 충실하게 닥터는 연구에 착수할 타임로드 연구원들을 직접 만나 이 사람은 대통령의 손님이며 정중하게 대해야 한다고 거듭 강조하고 연구 계획도 함께 짰다. 잭은 자신의 닥터는 아니라고 해도 아무튼 닥터가 그를 챙겨주니 그저 기뻤다.  
끝나고 함께 돌아오는 길에 잭이 물었다.  
“그런데 제 쪽 닥터는 어디서 뭘 하고 있나요? 이런거 흥미있어 할 것 같았는데 전혀 참여 안 해요?”  
닥터가 깜짝 놀라 잭을 보았다.  
“어..... 네 닥터가 얘기 안 해 줬어?”  
“무슨 얘기요?”  
“넌 여기에 남는 거라고.”  
“네 남아서...........”  
잭의 표정이 굳었다.  
“그거......... 닥터는 떠나는 데 저'만' 남는다는 뜻이었어요? 대체 왜?!”  
“그는 여기 오래 있을 수 없어.”  
닥터가 설명하려고 했다.  
“음, 설명하기 좀 힘든데, 그는 말하자면, 우주를 뒤흔들 정도로 힘이, 영향력이 있는 존재라서 지금처럼 자기 타임 라인을 오래 떠나있게 되면 잘못하면, 아니 딱히 잘못하지 않아도 세계간 장벽에 금이 가게 할 수 있어.”  
그가 잭의 어깨를 잡아 눌렀다.  
“너는 불사고, 그러니 너 역시 안정에 악영항을 끼치지만 그래서 더 고치려고 열심히 노력할 테니까. 불사 상태가 풀리고 나면 이 곳의 지구로 가서....”  
“지구로 가고 싶지 않아요!”  
잭이 외쳤다.  
“저는 닥터와 가고 싶단 말입니다! 그 사람 어딧죠? 좀 따져야겠는데요. 연구는 취소됐다고 저 대신 거기 사람들에게 좀 전해주세요. 설마 닥터 벌써 떠난 건 아니죠, 작별 인사도 안 하고?”  
닥터의 표정이 흐려졌다.  
“나는 늘 그랬지.”  
그가 고개를 저었다.  
“거의 항상 작별 인사도 없이 도망치곤 했어.”  
잭은 달렸다. 이상하게 쳐다보는 사람들의 시선도 몽땅 무시하고 그는 닥터와 같이 쓰던 거실로 들어갔다. 그 한켠에 세워져 있어야 할 파란 전화 박스를 찾았다.  
“미안해, 잭.”  
망연자실한 그에게 닥터가 말했다.  
“정말 미안해.”  
“마스터는 어딧죠?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“뭐....?”  
“마스터 어딨냐고요. 자기 집무실 같은 데서 성실하게 일하고 있나요, 아니면 어디 나가서 안 보이나요?”  
“그건 왜 묻는데?”  
“관련 있을 거예요.”  
“잭, 네가 화나고 실망스러운 건 이해하지만.....”  
“찾아봐요, 닥터. 분명 관련 있다고요! 그 새끼가 무슨 짓을 했음이 틀림 없어요!”  
“대체 무슨 짓을? 그의 닥터는 나야. 그가 무슨 짓을 해도 나에게 해. 네 닥터가 널 버리고 가서 화가 났다 해도 그걸 엉뚱한 사람에게 화풀이하지는 마.”  
“예? 그럼 누구에게 화풀이 해야 엉뚱한 사람이 아닌데요, 똑같이 친구들을 버리고 다닌 당신?”  
“잭 하크니스!”  
“젠장!”  
잭은 탁자에 놓여 있던 술병을 바닥에 던져 깨뜨렸다. 유리 조각이 튀어 얼굴에 상처가 생겼으나 잭은 신경도 쓰지 않았다.  
“좀.... 차분히 생각할 시간을 갖는 게 낫겠어.”  
닥터가 그를 쳐다보지 않으며 말했다.  
“진정되면 나를 찾아와.”  
닥터가 나갔다. 잭은 그 자리에 멍하니 서 있었다.  
닥터가 자길 버리고 가다니.  
놀라서는 안 되는 일인지도 모른다. 닥터는 이전에도 그를 위성에 가득한 시체들 틈에 버리고 갔다. 이번에는 적어도 살아있는 사람들 틈이니 많이 나아진 건지도 모른다.  
“그 사람들이 나를 시체 보듯 쳐다보지만 않는다면 말이지.”  
눈물이 나올 것만 같았다. 그러나 잭은 울고 싶지 않았다. 끝까지 자기를 버리고 떠나는 냉혹하기 짝이 없는 사람 때문에 울고 싶은 생각은 정말로 없었다.  
그가 화장실로 들어가 세수를 했다. 찬 물이 조금이라도 이성을 되찾는 데 도움이 되기를 바라며 그가 얼굴을 들었다.  
아까 베인 상처에서 아직 피가 흐르고 있었다.  
잭은 잠시 혼란에 빠졌다.  
보통 이렇게 살짝 긁힌 상처 같은 건 길어도 몇 분 이내에 흔적도 없이 사라지곤 했었다. 그가 얼마나 오래 멍하니 서 있었는지는 몰라도 적어도 지혈 정도 되지 않았다는 건 이상했다.  
이게 무슨 뜻인지 잭은 알고 있었다. 그가 닥터를 찾아 달려갔다.

 

닥터는 잭이 하루는 지나고 올 거라고 생각했다.  
“벌써 진정된 건가?”  
그가 무심한 척 서류를 들여다보며 물었다.  
“아니면 내게라도 화풀이를 해야겠다고 결심한 건가.”  
“양쪽 다 아닙니다.”  
잭이 그에게 척척 다가갔다.  
“절 좀 보시죠.”  
“왜?”  
“보시면 알겁니다.”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다.  
닥터는 잭이 무슨 짓을 해도 놀라지 말아야지라고 생각했다. 그러나 이건 그의 예상을 넘어섰다.  
“어.”  
그가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“어?”  
“변한 거죠, 맞죠? 고정 상태가 풀린 것 맞냔 말입니다.”  
“그......래.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“어떻게? 아직 우리는 아무 짓도 안 했는데?”  
“다른 누군가가 무슨 짓을 했겠죠.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“이제는 마스터의 소재를 파악해 볼 생각이 드나요?”  
닥터는 잠시 고민했지만 이 놀라운 사건을 알리기 위해서라도 마스터에게 연락은 해야 한다는 결론을 내렸다. 그가 마스터에게 전화를 걸었다.  
받지 않았다.  
그의 업무 비서에게 전화를 걸었다.  
낮에 일찍 외출하여 아직까지 돌아오지 않았다는 답변을 들었다.  
닥터는 잠시 생각했다. 이 이야기를 잭에게 그대로 들려주었다간 역시 마스터가 악당이고 뭔가 꾸민 거라고 매도해버릴 공산이 컸다.  
잭의 닥터는 어제 밤 마스터를 찾아갔다. 정말로 무슨 일이 일어난 거라면 둘이 공모했을 게 분명하고 찾아간 사람이 닥터라는 점을 생각하면 잭의 믿음과는 달리 이 사건의 원인 제공자는 마스터가 아니라 닥터일 것이다.  
닥터는 잭을 위해서라도 진상이 밝혀질 때 까지는 그가 모르게 하는 게 낫겠다고 생각했다.  
“잠시만 여기 있어, 딴 누구들한테 물어보고 올게.”  
잭을 놔두고 닥터는 집무실을 빠져나갔다.  
그가 자기 타디스로 달려갔다.

 

잠시 후 닥터가 마스터의 타디스를 추적해 도착한 곳은 다름 아닌 어릴 적 두 사람이 뛰어다니던 집 근처 풀밭이었다. 밤이지만 달빛이 밝아 어둡지는 앉았다.  
닥터는 이해할 것 같았다. 자기라도 갈리프레이가 멸망했는데 다른 세계로 넘어가서 다시 갈리프레이를 볼 기회가 생긴다면 여기에 마스터와 함께 와 보고 싶을 것이다. 마스터가 그런 감상적인 부탁을 들어주었다는 게 놀랍지만......  
마스터는 타디스 안에 없었다. 닥터는 들판을 둘러보았다. 저 쪽 멀리 마스터가 이 쪽에 등을 돌린 채 풀밭에 앉아있는 게 보였다.  
닥터는 그리로 달려갔다. 다시 한 번 이곳에서 마스터와 함께 달리고 싶은 기분이 들었다. 뭘 내걸고 부탁하면 마스터가 들어주려나 생각하며 닥터는 그에게 가까이 갔다.  
거리가 가까워짐에 따라 마스터가 혼자가 아니란 사실을 알 수 있었다. 그의 몸 옆으로 바지를 입은 다리가 보였다. 딴 닥터였다. 마스터의 무릎에라도 누워있는 것 같았다.  
질투가 솟았다. 대체 어떤 보상을 약속했기에 마스터에게서 저런 협조를 끌어낼 수 있었는지 알고 싶었다. 그는 곧 떠날 사람이고 마스터에게 주거나 약속할 만한 것도 없을 텐데. 딴 세계의 닥터가 가기 전에 반드시 답을 들어야겠다고, 남의 남편 무릎을 베고 누웠으면 그 정도는 알려줘야 마땅하다고 닥터는 생각했다.  
“마스터.”  
닥터가 불렀다.  
“둘만 여기까지 놀러 나온 거야? 말이라도 해 주지, 적어도 전화를 받든가.”  
“...............닥터?”  
마스터가 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
닥터는 걸음을 멈추었다. 평소와는 달리 마스터는 그를 비웃지도 뭐라 빈정거리지도 않았다.  
그는 황폐할 정도로 망연자실한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 텅 빈 눈으로 그가 닥터를 응시했다.  
“닥터.”  
그의 눈에서 눈물이 흘러내렸다.  
“나의 닥터.”  
마스터가 일어나 닥터에게 몸을 날렸다. 닥터는 무심코 공격에 대비했으나 마스터의 의도는 그게 아니었다. 그가 닥터를 끌어안고 매달렸다. 끊임없이 눈물을 흘리며 닥터의 눈에 입술에 볼에 입맞추었다.  
“마스터, 이게 뭐......”  
“안아줘.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“........................................뭐?”  
마스터는 말로만 하고 말 생각이 없었다. 그가 닥터의 옷을 벗기기 시작했다.  
“자, 잠깐 잠깐 잠깐만, 여기는 야외고........”  
마스터가 키스해 닥터의 말을 막았다. 닥터는 한참 만에 겨우 입을 뗄 수 있었다.  
“게다가 저기에 딴 닥터가.”  
닥터가 아까 마스터가 바닥에 떨궈 놓은 그대로 미동도 하지 않고 있는 닥터에게 고개를 돌렸다. 마스터가 양 손으로 그의 머리를 쥐고 강제로 자기를 보게 했다.  
“잔말 말고 당장 하라는 대로 해!”  
“하지만...... 맙소사 저게 뭐야!”  
닥터가 마스터를 뿌리치고 누워있는 닥터에게 달려갔다.  
그 닥터는 그냥 누워 있거나 잠을 자는 게 아니었다.  
“마스터?! 무슨 짓을 한 거야!”  
옆에 앉아 맥을 짚어 볼 필요도 없었다. 이 닥터는 죽어있었다. 열 한 번째 모습 그대로. 그건 즉 재생성을 억제할 수 있는 무기와 지식을 가진 자가 죽였다는 뜻이었다.  
“왜 이런 짓을 했어! 설명해!”  
“설명이라.”  
마스터가 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그가 닥터에게 가까이 다가왔다.  
닥터는 망설였다. 닥터는 오늘 다른 세계의 닥터를 죽였다. 그라고 죽이지 못할 게 없고 무기도 갖고 있을 거였다. 그가 접근하게 두는 게 옳은 일일까?  
하지만 또한, 마스터가 그를 죽이고 싶으면 이미 죽일 수 있었다. 새삼 다가올 이유도 없었다.  
닥터는 마스터가 그의 얼굴을 쥐고 잡아당겨 그와 이마를 맞대도록 놔두었다.


	6. Chapter 6

\----------------  
“그 때랑 똑같아!”  
딴 세계에서 온 닥터가 소리질렀다.  
“우리 어렸을 때, 안 그래? 하늘도, 땅도, 풀도, 나무도.. 너도.......”  
“바보야, 똑같을 리가 있냐.”  
마스터가 무슨 개나 토끼마냥 방방 뛰어다니는 닥터를 보며 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“너희 쪽에선 얼마나 지났는지 모르지만 우리 쪽에서는 칠백 년도 더 전 일이라고. 언덕 모양 부터가 바뀌었는데. 게다가 나는.”  
닥터는 듣고 있지 않았다. 뒤에서 괴물이라도 쫓아오는 것 같은 속력으로 언덕을 내달리다 경사면에 넘어져서 데굴데굴 굴렀다. 보고 있는 사람은 목뼈라도 부러지지 않을까 걱정될 지경이건만 닥터는 깔깔 웃으며 누운 채 하늘을 올려다 볼 뿐이었다.  
“코세이.”  
마스터는 투덜거리는 소리를 내면서 닥터에게 갔다.  
“벌써 지쳤어? 세타.”  
“아니. 그럴 리가 없잖아.”  
닥터가 발딱 일어나 마스터의 손을 잡고 다시 언덕을 내달렸다.  
“기다... 잠깐만, 야?”  
넘어지지 않으려면 마스터도 달려야 했다. 그저 달리기만 하는 게 뭐가 그리 재미있는지 닥터는 계속 웃어댔다. 마스터는 불평을 중얼거리면서도 닥터보다 뒤쳐지고 싶지는 않았기 때문에 점점 속력을 더했다.  
숲 가장자리까지 가서 거의 나무에 충돌하기 직전이 되어서야 두 사람은 멈춰섰다. 닥터는 마스터의 손을 놓고 대신 나무를 끌어안고 숨을 헐떡였다.  
“나무.”  
닥터가 나무 껍질에 코를 묻고 깊이 숨을 들이쉬었다.  
“나무 냄새. 숲 냄새. 흙과 풀과.........”  
“너 코에 벌레 기어간다.”  
“벌레 냄새! 오, 안녕 벌레! 오랜만이야, 너에게는 처음이겠지만 난 너 같은 벌레를 예전에 본 적 있으니까 오랜만이라고 해둘게! 오늘 수액은 맛이 어때?”  
마스터가 닥터의 얼굴에서 벌레를 집어 저 멀리로 던져버렸다.  
“넌 다섯 살 때도 이러지는 않았어.”  
“응. 넌 다섯 살 때도 그랬지.”  
닥터가 방긋 웃었다. 마스터는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“뛰어다니는 거 말고는 안 할 거냐?”  
“아니! 나무에도 올라갈 거고 너랑 레슬링도 할 거야.”  
닥터가 웃으며 마스터를 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“코세이.”  
“세..타.”  
“부끄러워?”  
“당연하지, 우리 나이가 몇인데 이제 와서 애들 때 처럼....”  
“자자, 오늘은 그런 거 안 따지기로 했잖아.”  
닥터는 마스터의 손을 잡고 나무를 기어올라가려다 한손으론 어렵다는 걸 깨닫고 손을 놓고 올라갔다. 다 올라가서 닥터가 그에게 손을 뻗었다.  
“나도 올라가야 하는 거냐?”  
“우린 같이 올라갔었다고! 어, 혹시 이 쪽에선 안 그랬어?”  
“그랬지, 그 때는.”  
마스터가 나뭇가지와 닥터의 손을 잡고 나무에 올라 굵은 가지에 걸터앉았다.  
“아, 너희 집 보인다. 저기 저거 너희 집 맞지?”  
“그것도 똑같아?”  
“음, 아니. 구조 좀 변경했어?”  
“말했듯이 칠백 년도 더 전 일이니까.”  
“나에게는 천 년 정도 됐어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“갈리프레이를 마지막으로 본 지는.... 이백 년 정도 되었나. 전쟁중이었으니까, 아름다움이나 추억을 느낄 여유는 없었지만.”  
그가 다리를 흔들었다.  
“이렇게 그리울 줄 알았으면, 있을 때 더 가까이서 보고 느끼고 그럴 걸 그랬어. 하지만 그 때는 그저 갈리프레이와 타임로드의 모든 것이 싫었지. 기억할만한 좋은 추억 따위 전혀 없다고 생각했어. 이런 단순한 기억이 이렇게 소중하게 될 줄은.....”  
닥터가 마스터를 보며 방긋 웃었다.  
“대통령으로서 나는 어때? 잘 해 나가고 있어?”  
“뭐, 그럭저럭?”  
마스터가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“전 우주를 지배하겠다는 망상에 사로잡힌 과거 대통령에게 지배당할 뻔 하거나 라실론의 지식을 습득해 불사가 되고 싶어하는 놈에게 암살당할 뻔 하거나 미래의 자신한테 남은 목숨을 도둑맞을 뻔 하거나 하는 일 말고는 대체로 평화롭고 조용하지.”  
“그거, 별 변화 없이 하던 대로 고대로 하고 있다는 거야?”  
닥터는 실망한 표정을 했다.  
“나라면 그 보단 진취적일 거라고 생각했는데.”  
“넌 도망가는 데만 진취적이지. 그리고 아무리 대통령이라고 해도 혼자서 개혁이 되겠냐.”  
“어째서 혼자야? 너...... 아, 글쿠나, 너 도와주지 않는 거구나.”  
“닥터를 암살하려는 녀석을 미리 암살해버리는 정도는 한다만. 그 녀석은 그런 거 싫어하니까. 내가 도울래도 도울 여지가 별로 없어.”  
“.....사람 안 죽이는 방향으로 도와주면 기뻐할 텐데.”  
“내가 안 죽여봐야, 약점을 잡아 협박하거나 배후조정하거나 뭐 그런 것 뿐이지. 소용 없어.”  
마스터가 고개를 저었다.  
“우린 같이 하기엔 너무나 다르다고...... 아니, 그만하자. 아이 때 하던 짓에 너희 쪽은 정치 이야기가 들어있었는지 몰라도 우리는 아니야. “  
“우리도 안 그랬어.”  
“그래, 그럼 시간 낭비 말자고.”  
“응.”  
닥터는 활짝 웃고 나무에서 뛰어내린 뒤 이번에는 숲 속을 달렸다. 그가 정확히 개울을 쫓아 달린다는 걸 깨닫고 마스터는 역시 저 놈도 어렸을 적 이곳에서 같이 놀았던 닥터라는 점을 생각했다.  
“세타, 같이 가, 세타!”

 

닥터는 자연스럽게, 마스터는 좀 부끄러워하면서 둘은 어렸을 때처럼 하루 종일 놀았다. 소풍 도시락을 싸다가 개울가에 자리 깔아놓고 점심도 먹고 닥터가 풀을 뜯어 먹다 마스터에게 한 대 맞기도 하고. 닥터는 맛만 본 거라고 항의했지만 물론 그런 멍청한 항의 따위 먹히지 않았다.  
저녁 때가 되자 그들은 숲을 나와 도로 언덕으로 갔다. 둘은 나란히 앉아서 석양을 바라보았다.  
“다시는 못 볼 거라고 생각했어, 이 광경을.”  
닥터가 마스터의 손을 꼭 쥐었다.  
“그런데, 여길 뛰어다니고 놀고 너와 같이 다시 한 번 갈리프레이의 노을을 볼 수 있다니, 행복해. 이젠 여한이 없어.”  
“여한이 없다고.”  
마스터가 무거운 어조로 반복했다.  
“그래. 난 만족해, 코세이.”  
닥터는 몸을 기울여 마스터의 볼에 입을 맞췄다.  
“오늘 같이 있어줘서 고마워. 이제 됐어 마스터.”  
이름을 불리고 마스터가 일어섰다.  
“하지만, 너 정말 이걸로 괜찮은 거냐? 열 한 번째라고 했지. 넌 아직 두 번의 삶이......”  
“지금까지 쭉 계속 나빠졌어. 새삼 좋아질 일은 없을 거야. 게다가 거기에는 너도 없는 걸.”  
닥터가 일어서서 마스터를 마주보았다.  
“한 가지만 더 부탁할게. 제발 행복해. 여기의 나도 나라서 바보같이 제대로 표현도 못하고 있지만, 널 진심으로 사랑해. 포기하지 말아줘. 무리한 부탁일지도 모르지만.....”  
“확실히 무리한 부탁이군.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“나보고 먼저 굽히고 들어가라는 거냐, 너도 닥터라서 그 놈 편을 드는 거냐.”  
“아니 굽히고 들어가라는 게 아니고, 음, 여기서 굽히고 들어오라고 분명하게 말을 하란 뜻이야. 네가 아무리 이런 저런 암시를 줘 봤자 그 녀석 못 알아듣거든.”  
“그거 경험담이냐?”  
“응. 그러니까 한 번만 더 기회를 줘.”  
“너 자신에겐 부정하는 기회를.”  
“난 11번째에 다다른 늙은이라고, 5번째에 불과한 애송이에게 잔소리를 할 권리가 있어.”  
“난 굳이 따지자면 16번째다만.”  
“자, 복잡한 거 따지지 말고.”  
닥터가 방긋 웃었다.  
“물론 이건 충고일 뿐이고, 못들은 척 하는 건 온전히 너의 권리지.”  
닥터가 그에게 등을 돌렸다.  
“어려운 부탁 해서 미안해, 마스터. 그리고 고마워.”  
“세타 시그마.”  
“이젠 다시 닥터야. 그리고 이 쪽의 닥터와 잭에게 인사도 없이 떠나서 미안하다고 전해줘.”  
닥터는 지는 석양을 바라보고 섰다. 마스터는 준비해 온 무기를 꺼내 닥터의 등을 겨누었다.  
크지 않은 총성과 함께 평행세계에서 온 닥터가 풀밭에 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 마스터는 잠시 그를, 이제는 시체가 된 닥터를 내려다보았다.  
“닥터.”  
손에서 무기가 미끄러져 떨어졌다. 그가 닥터에게 다가가 그의 옆에 주저 앉았다.  
“닥터.”  
그를 진심으로 죽이고 싶었던 적도 있었다. 그러나 죽이고 난 지금 그는 그런 만족감을 느낄 수가 없었다.  
이건 자신의 닥터가 아니다. 마스터는 마음 속으로 되뇌었다. 그러니 그가 지금까지 죽여왔던 다른 사람들과 다를 것이 하나도 없었다.   
그러나 달랐다. 그의 닥터가 아님에도 불구하고 ‘닥터'의 영구적인 죽음, 그것도 스스로 선택한 때 이른 죽음은 그를 심하게 뒤흔들었다.  
“닥터.....”  
마스터가 그의 시체를 끌어당겨 무릎에 올려놓았다. 끌어안고 싶었지만 그 이상 움직일 수가 없었다. 죽은 닥터의 평온한 표정을 내려다보며, 마스터는 그렇게 그의 닥터가 올 때까지 혼자 앉아있었다.

 

기억에서 빠져나왔을 때는 이미 닥터는 마스터를 끌어안고 입을 맞추고 있었다. 눈물이 솟았다. 마스터 역시 눈물을 흘렸다. 닥터가 그를 풀밭에 눕혔다.  
“나는 여기 있어.”  
닥터가 그에게 속삭였다.  
“살아서, 여기에, 네 곁에 있어. 걱정하지 마. 불안해하지 마. 떠나지 않을 테니까, 절대 널 두고 떠나지 않을 테니까.....”  
마스터는 놓았다간 죽기라도 할 것처럼 닥터에게 매달렸다. 닥터 역시 그를 더없이 꼭 붙들었다. 두 사람은 온 몸으로 서로를 느끼며 상대에게 파고들었다. 이대로 합쳐서 영원히 서로 떨어지지 않기를 원했다. 싸움도 미움도 의심도 잊어버리고 둘은 그렇게 어린 시절 둘이 뛰어다니던 풀밭에서 몸을 섞었다.

 

잭은 화를 끓이고 있었다.  
마스터의 행방을 찾으러 나갔다는 닥터는 그 이후로 아무리 시간이 지나도 나타나지 않았다. 다른 누구에게 묻고 싶어도 누가 누군지도 알 수가 없고 그나마 다들 퇴근해 버렸는지 주위엔 아무도 없었다. 참다 못한 잭이 집무실을 박차고 나와 여기 닥터의 거주구역으로 쳐들어갈 결심을 했을 때 타디스 착륙음이 들렸다. 잭이 획 고개를 돌렸다. 방 구석에 파란 전화 상자가 나타났다.  
“닥터!”  
잭이 타디스로 달려갔다. 그가 문을 열기 전에 안에서 문이 열렸다.  
“미안, 그가 아니라서.”  
이 세계의 닥터와 마스터가 나왔다. 잭은 실망감을 감추려는 시늉도 하지 않았다.  
“제 쪽 닥터는요?”  
두 사람이 서로를 마주보았다. 잭은 닥터의 옷이 나갈 때 입고 있던 것과는 약간 다르다는 것을 눈치챘다.  
“무슨 일 있었나요?”  
찾으라는 닥터는 안 찾고 둘이 놀다 들어온 거라면 닥터고 뭐고 반쯤 죽도록 패 버리고 말겠다고 속으로 결심하며 잭이 물었다.  
“이, 갑작스러운.. ‘정상화'에 대해선 단서 잡았고요?”  
“그게......”  
닥터가 어물어물 잭의 눈을 피했다.  
“그 녀석은 너희 세계로 되돌아갔어. 음, 그리고....”  
“아니, 닥터.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“사실대로 말해주는 편이 나아. 그도 진실을 알 권리가 있어.”  
“마스터 입에서 사실이 낫다는 말이 다 나오다니 여기와 우리 세계가 다르긴 엄청 다른 모양이네.”  
잭이 빈정거렸다. 마스터는 그를 노려보았지만 곧 고개를 가로저었다.  
“안에 들어가 봐.”  
잭은 마스터를 쳐다보고, 닥터를 쳐다본 다음 그 둘 사이를 지나 타디스로 들어갔다.  
조종실 한쪽 옆에 사람이 누워있었다.  
주위에는 자그마한 꽃송이들이 뿌려져 있었다.  
잭은 닥터의 시체를 내려다보았다.  
“그 닥터와 닥터의 타디스는..... 지나치게 밀접하게 연결되어 있었어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그렇기 때문에 갈리프레이와 조화의 눈 없이도 그 타디스가 운행 가능했다고 불 수 있지만, 간단히 말해 둘은 거의 한 몸이었어. 한 쪽이 죽으면 다른 한 쪽도 죽는 거야.”  
닥터가 끼어들었다.  
“그리고, 네가 되살아나는 건 그 타디스의 심장으로 인해 일어난 일이었지. 즉 이론상으로....”  
“닥터가 죽으면, 타디스도 죽고, 타디스의 심장이 멎으면.”  
“내 불사도 사라진다고.”  
잭은 닥터를 내려다보았다. 평온한 표정이었다. 거의 웃는 것처럼도 보일 정도였다.  
“멋대로.......”  
잭은 이를 악물었다.  
“이렇게 혼자 멋대로 죽어버리다니.”  
잭은 울지 않았다. 그를 계속 버리고 떠나는 남자를 위해 울어주고 싶은 생각은 조금도 없었다.  
“잔인한 인간 같으니.”  
잭이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“그런데도 왜 저는 당신을 혼자 둘 수 없는 걸까요.”  
잭이 총을 꺼내 안전장치를 풀었다.  
“그렇게 날 버리고 떠나고 싶다면, 어디 영원히 따라가드리지요.”  
“안돼, 잭!”  
뒤에서 닥터가 외쳤다. 그러나 그의 닥터가 아니므로 잭은 돌아보지 않았다.  
잭이 총구를 머리에 대고 방아쇠를 당겼다.

 

마스터와 닥터는 바닷가에 서 있었다. 썰물을 타고 먼 바다로 실려가는 쪽배에는 이제는 단순히 나무 상자에 지나지 않는 파란 전화 박스가 실려있었다. 그 안에는 이 세계에 속하지 않는 시체 두 구가 나란히 누워있었다.  
관을 둘러싼 장작에 불이 붙었다.  
두 사람은 한 마디 말도 없이 영원한 휴식을 향해 떠내려가는 배를 바라보았다.  
“닥터.”  
마스터가 먼저 말했다.  
“떠나고 싶으면 떠나도 괜찮아.”  
“마스터?”  
닥터가 그에게 휙 돌아섰다.  
“무슨 소릴 하는 거야, 말했지만 난 절대 널 떠나지 않을.....”  
“나 때문에 싫은 일을 억지로 할 필요는 없어. 너 같이 평생을 도망치는 데 힘쓰던 녀석한테 대통령의 직무라니 압력이 너무 컸을 거야.”  
“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마.”  
닥터가 그의 팔을 잡았다.  
“대통령의 업무가 싫은 것도 사실이고 가끔은 모두 던져버리고 떠나고 싶은 것도 사실이지만 그렇다고 이런 걸 겪고 나서도 그런 무책임한 생각을 하지는 않아. 너를 위해서라면......”  
“그 점이 잘못되었단 거야.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“서로를 위해서 뭐든지 하는 것만이 사랑은 아니잖아.”  
닥터가 마스터를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“널 불사로 만들고 싶었어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그럼 너의 시체를 내가 안 게 될 일은 영원히 없을 테니까. 딴 세계에서 온 유사품일 뿐이었는데도 더 이상 살 수가 없을 것만 같았어. 진짜 네가 죽는다면 내가 어떻게 될지....”  
마스터가 고개를 숙였다.  
“그런데 불사체는 죽을 수 있게 되자마자 한 일이 자살이었지. 그래서 깨달았어. 너나, 또는 우리 둘 다가 불사가 되어 해결될 문제가 아니라는 걸.”  
“우리.... 둘 다 너무 눈 앞의 문제에만 매달려 있었던 것 같아.”  
닥터가 천천히 말했다.  
“나는 내가, 말하자면 너를 붙잡아두고 있다고만 생각했어. 네 말대로 널 위해 이런 저런 것을 희생하고 베풀었으니 대신 널 곁에 둘 권리가 생긴 것처럼 행동한 것 같아. 너 역시 날 사랑하고 나를... 위해줄 거라고는 생각하지 못했어.”  
“뭐 그 점은 나 역시, 목숨과 직위에 너한테 팔려온 것 같아 자존심 상해하면서도 너와 같이 있을 수 있는 기회를 놓치기는 싫어 나는 갈리프레이를 지배하기 위해 이러고 있는 거라고, 널 이용하고 있는 것 뿐이라고 스스로를 속이곤 했으니까.”  
“그래서 널 위해 달렉을 없앤 걸 알고 더 화가 난 거였어?”  
“당연하지, 그런 엄청난 희생을 받으면, 그걸로 뭘 어찌해야 할지 알 수가 없었으니까.”  
“희생이 아니라 사랑이야.”  
“뭐건간에. 아무튼 그래서......”  
마스터가 발밑의 모래를 내려다보았다.  
“네가 떠나고 싶다면, 놔줄게. 단.”  
마스터가 닥터의 머리를 꼭 쥐고 당겼다.  
“반드시 돌아오는 조건으로. 그리고 바람은 절대로 용서 못해. 여전히 우리는 결혼한 상태야. 안 그래?”  
“마스터, 내가 너를 두고 바람을 피울 수 있을 리가 없잖아.”  
닥터가 조금쯤 즐거운 표정으로 마스터를 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“너야말로, 내가 어쩌다 진짜로 안전하고 멋진 곳을 다녀와서.”  
“퍽이나.”  
“기적이 일어나 그런 여행을 하게 되어 돌아온 뒤 너더러 잠깐 같이 가자고 하면, 같이 가는 거다?”  
“두 번째 갔을 땐 또 무슨 경악할 사건이 벌어질 줄 알고?”  
말은 따지고 있었지만 마스터는 닥터의 등에 팔을 둘러 그를 끌어당겨서는 어깨에 고개를 묻었다.  
“네가 죽은 뒤에야 네가 얼마나 내게 중요했었는지 알게 되다니, 딴 세계의 닥터가 넘어오지 않았더라면 큰일났을 뻔 했어.”  
“그건 나도 마찬가지야.”  
두 사람은 서로 꼭 끌어안은 채 자신들의 미래를 생각했다.  
닥터가 와서 휘저어 놨다고 해서 모든 것이 금방 괜찮게 되지는 않을 것이다. 이후의 복구가 더 큰 문제라는 건 둘 다 잘 알고 있었다.  
그래도 이들에겐 희망이 있었다. 서로를 영영 잃지는 않을 거라는 희망이.


End file.
